


The Rise of Overlord Vulcan - Rewrite!

by DarkDragen



Series: The Rise of Overlord Vulcan Series! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harem, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDragen/pseuds/DarkDragen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Read as how a different history, having an imaginary twin sister at a young age, and a having a different life before Hogwarts changes Harry from a weak, lonely boy, to the most powerful Dark Wizard the world has ever seen - Overlord Vulcan. Rewrite, hopefully a much better version than the last two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The Birth of Lucy Potter!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Underage Sex, Smut/Lemons, Twincest, sort of, Forced Sex, Rape, Torture, Threesomes, Foursomes, there’s going to be much more, so if you don’t like a VERY Dark and Evil Harry and the things that come with this. This story is not for the light hearted, for children (this is a 18+ story) or those who are easily offended, if any of those three are you, please stop reading now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own Harry Potter, be it characters, spells, items, or anything else that’s connected to the Harry Potter books/movies; they all belong to J. K. Rowling & the Warner Bros Pictures. I don’t even earn any money from this… Damn shame...
> 
> The only characters that I do own are the ones that you haven’t read about in the books. Although, I wish I did, that way I could come up with a more believable way for Harry ending up with Ginny or someone who is better for him. Also, I would made Hermione less trusting of people like Dumbledore and less bossy. Essentially, less of an annoying cunt (Beta). Anyway, onto the story.
> 
> I’ll be having other crossovers as the story goes along, and I’ll be adding Disclaimers when needed. I would like to point out that I’ll be adding movies, TV shows and books/comics in this version. So you have been warned.

**_ The Rise of Overlord Vulcan - Rewrite! _ **

**__ **

**_ Prologue… _ **

**__ **

**_ The Birth of Lucy Potter! _ **

_25th of December 2006 - Dursley’s Household!_

 

It had been five years since the six year old Harry Potter was found by his Aunt Petunia Dursley in front of the door, as if he were a pint of milk, and since then, Harry’s life had been awful. He was treated like a slave. Worse, in fact, a slave would be allowed to eat, have fitting clothes, and a bedroom bigger than the broom cupboard, which Harry currently slept in.

 

But young Harry received none of those. He got the oversized hand-me-down clothes that belonged to his large cousin, Dudley. Dudley, was referred to as a ‘pig in a wig,’ because he was fat, ate a lot, and had manners befitting of a pig. Harry would be lucky if he ate at all. One of the punishments his family loved to inflict on him was to refuse to let him eat for a few days, and when he was finally allowed to eat and drink, it was only a glass of water, a dry slice of bread, and if he was _really_ lucky, some dry cheese. As for his bedroom, it was a small cupboard under the stairs, which was filled with spiders.

 

Harry didn’t know why his family hated him, but they did; as long as he could remember, they had hated him. They would never call him Harry, but instead called him either Boy or Freak - he only found out his name last year, when he started school. The only time they wouldn’t call him Freak, just Potter or Boy, was when they were out in public. Then they would treat him slightly better, appearances were very important to the Dursleys and they wanted to be seen as a nice, respectful family.

 

If only they knew the truth about them, his ‘ _family_.’ They were anything _but_ nice and respectful. Harry didn’t know why they treated him harshly, but they did. Apart from calling him Boy or Freak, they punished him for the simplest of mistakes. One example of their unreasonable mindset, was when the Dursleys punished him, for ‘forcing them’ to spend money on him, another example would be, punishing him for ‘daring’ to burn the food he was forced to prepare for them, but never eat himself,  there were countless examples, they punished him for any number of things that they blamed him for.

 

He usually had one of two punishments, they either punished him by withholding food and keeping him in his cupboard for days on end, or his _Uncle_ would beat him for whatever presumed wrong Harry had committed. It wasn’t often, but when his Uncle had one too many drinks, or he had a particularly horrid day at work, he would beat him, and his _Aunt_ would allow it. She would sit back with a smirk, clear as day upon her face, and watch as _Vernon_ did so. Aside from punishing him for imagined wrongs, they would also allow their son Dudley to bully and beat him whenever he so pleased, and they would _reward_ their son for doing so.

 

Harry often wondered what it would be like to have a family, to have someone who would love and care for him, like he was a normal person. He would often imagine that he had a family. A mother and father, and sometimes a brother or sister, or even both, who loved and cared for him. He enjoyed these moments, it would dull the pain caused by his horrible life, from a piercing, sharp stab of pain, to a small, persistent ache. But, due to the Dursleys’ normal treatment towards him, that visualized scenario was shattered very easily. He might imagine that he had a happy family for a few hours, at most, for a day, before the Dursleys would do or say something that would return him to the hell that was his life.

 

It was Christmas Day, and young Harry Potter was curled up in a ball, sobbing in his cupboard. It was another Christmas, the Dursleys had locked him up in his cupboard while they were all having a big Christmas Dinner and giving each other gifts, none of which were for him.

 

Harry was again indulging in his fantasy, of what it would be like to have a happy and caring family, and what it would be like to have a Christmas Day with them, with dinner, gifts and all the festivities that came with the day. A smile formed on his lips as he thought about it, the gifts he might have had from his parents and any brothers and sisters he might have had, and the fun they would have, before having dinner. Oh, how he wished that his dream could come true, so he wouldn’t be alone anymore, but it wasn’t to be.

 

He was sad; all he wanted was a friend. Someone, anyone! That would talk to him, care about what happened to him, and be there for him in times of loneliness and need. But, between the lies that ‘family’ made up about him, and Dudley bullying anyone who came near him, it seemed impossible for him to make any friends. As Harry thought about friends, he thought about a few kids at school that he found talking to themselves. It was strange, but when he confronted one of them about it they explained they were talking to an invisible friend that only they could hear and see. Harry found that strange, but when he asked a teacher - he knew his so called Aunt and Uncle wouldn’t tell him, because it wasn’t normal - they explained that these kids created pretend friends, or imaginary friend as most people called them. They weren’t actually real, but were only real to those kids, because they have problems in life or have no friends and so, they make one up, so they could have someone to talk to.

 

As Harry sat there, in his cupboard he begun to think that this is what he needed, an imaginary friend that he could talk to. It would be a great idea; it would be someone that Dudley couldn’t bully away, and wouldn’t stay away from him because of his Aunt’s and Uncle’s lies about him. The more he thought about it, he decided he could do better, he could create an imaginary family member. Someone that would love him, care for him and support him in whatever he did. He _needed_ to be rid of the loneliness that was instilled within his very heart. He knew that it wouldn’t actually be real, but it would be better than what he already had.

 

That had been around lunch time. As dinner time approached the smell of food, food that _he_ cooked, was coming from the kitchen as the Dursleys were eating dinner. Harry had been sent back to his cupboard with the only food he was allowed, one slice of dried bread and a small glass of milk that was starting to turn. For the first time Harry wasn’t bothered by this, since, for most of the day he had been thinking about what kind of family member he wanted, and he finally decided upon a twin sister.

 

He decided to have a twin because there was a pair at his school, and no matter what happened they were always together and having fun. As for why he chose his family to be a twin sister instead of a brother, the truth was, that he flipped a coin; he couldn’t decide if he wanted a brother or a sister and so decided to let a flip of a coin decide. Heads for a brother, tails for a sister.

 

Seeing that she was going to be his twin sister, Harry decided she would be a female version of him, black hair and green eyes, but her hair would be longer. Not only that, but he decided that she wouldn’t be like him, shy, with a lack of confidence and fear of his family. Harry often wished he had more confidence himself, but he really disliked brash, cocky people who were always talking. He was placing traits he desired to have himself, into his twin sister. So, instead of being brash and cocky, his sister would be quiet and calculating in public, but mischievous and fun-loving around those she cared for. And unlike him, she had the confidence to not care one bit about what people thought about her as long as she was happy with the decisions she made.

 

The world is a strange place. Despite many people spending their entire lives delving into the secret workings of the world, the Earth still has many secrets that she keeps to herself, and one of these secrets was about to change Harry Potter’s life forever.

 

This particular secret that was about to begin revealing itself to young Harry, was the existence of magic. Earth was a clever and mysterious existence. Centuries ago it was able to convince people all over the world that magic was nothing more than the superstition of primitive people, that didn’t understand the way the world worked, and invented the idea of magic to explain the unexplainable. But the reality was, magic was real, and since Magic Users had learned how to wield magic, Earth now had a harder time in hiding magic from the world. As a result, it became the responsibility of magic users all around the world to hide the reality of magic from the world at large. The transition was a little rough, which explains rumours of magic during medieval times, but eventually the magical community was able to hide magic from the rest of the world.

 

Even though magic existed, there were only a rare handful of people that had the ability to wield it. Young Harry was one of these select few, and unknown to Harry, his magic was about to manifest itself, by helping him to create his imaginary sister.

 

As Harry sat in his cupboard and focused all of his concentration on the image and personality of his twin sister, he felt something rather strange welling up from deep within him. His concentration was briefly broken as he tried to identify the sensation, but as soon as he focused on it, it disappeared.

 

Slightly confused, Harry went back to focusing on his sister only to notice the strange sensation again. But, once again, as soon as he tried to concentrate on the sensation, it disappeared. This strange phenomenon repeated itself several times until a frustrated six-year-old Harry decided to just ignore it and focus on creating his imaginary sister.

 

Now, Harry was surprisingly fortunate in one regard. Because the Dursleys had ignored him so well over the course of his life, Harry had always had to rely on his own mind to entertain him. As a result, his powers of concentration and visualization were surprisingly well developed for a child his age. So, because of the amount of, inadvertent practice he had, Harry was able to fully imagine the full basic makeup of his sister while ignoring the strange sensation welling up from deep inside him.

 

The feeling built as he added more and more details in his mind about his sister. It started deep in his stomach and spread throughout his body until his whole body was infused with a strange, tingling, warmth. Soon the warmth turned to pressure, like something within trying to escape. The pressure also seemed to drive Harry harder and faster to add new things to the character of his sister. It became a feverish race between Harry adding characteristics and features to his sister and the pressure building up and pushing him even faster.

 

Finally the pressure peaked just as Harry completed the last detail that he wanted in his imaginary sister. As soon as he realized he was done, he felt the pressure surge and seem to explode outward, with every nerve ending in his body lighting up simultaneously; the resulting loss of pressure drained all the energy from his young body, and Harry fell back on his bed, exhausted, and felt sleep overtake him.

 

“So, Harry, this is your bedroom, huh brother?” a female voice said, startling Harry from his impromptu nap. He looked around and saw someone who looked very much like himself, only female, sitting on the side of his bed watching him. A mass of long, black, hair framed startlingly green eyes, identical to his own, that were currently staring at him as a sly smirk began to creep across her face.

“S-S-Sister?” Harry sputtered.

 

“Who else could I be?” the girl responded playfully. “What other girls do you know? Besides, who else could possibly fit inside this dreadfully small cupboard?”

 

It was true, too. The only other kids Harry knew were his classmates, and hardly any of them even acknowledged his existence, let alone spent any time with him. Besides, even though he was six-years old, the broom cupboard under the stairs was already becoming uncomfortably small. No other real person could possibly fit inside while he was there.

 

“It worked! I can’t believe it actually worked! I’ll have to thank my teacher at school for telling me about this! I finally have a sister!” Harry whispered excitedly, he would _never_ be alone again. Even though he was near bursting at the seams with joy at his imaginary sister experiment working, he was still mindful of not drawing unwanted attention from the Dursleys. “I wasn’t positive that this would actually work, but it did! This is awesome!”

 

“Of course it worked, silly brother. Why wouldn’t it work? It’s your imagination, and we both know how good you are at imagining things to keep yourself entertained.” Harry’s sister stated matter of factly before reaching out and giving Harry his first ever hug.

 

Harry was shocked. Not only did the imaginary sister idea work, but now she was hugging him and he could actually feel it! Who knew that imaginary friends could give you real hugs? Harry didn’t really care about how she was doing it, all he cared about was the fact that he was enjoying his first ever love-filled hug, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, he buried his face into the crook of her neck, her black hair, slightly covering his face, as he unconsciously inhaled her scent, that of nature, he _felt_ as if it was all _real_.

 

He would never be plagued with loneliness, nor sorrow, due to the lack of being loved, of being cared for. He felt accepted, as if he was good enough, unlike how the Dursleys had made him feel, making it startlingly obvious that he was an absolute outcast. He had her, his thoughts began to drift, one clear thought resonating. She was, _his_ , and his alone. Harry was possessive, he had never had such a thing beforehand, but now, now he did, and he _wouldn’t_ let anything take it away from him.

 

“So, Harry, what’s up? Whatcha doin?” His sister asked when she broke the hug after several wonderful minutes. Harry was disappointed, he wanted it to last. He made sure the disappointment did not show on his face, he didn’t want to hurt her already. He decided to stop thinking of such things, he could consider them later, for now, he would enjoy the time he had with his sister.

 

“Nothing much.” Harry replied. “Just trying to get over how cool it is that I finally have a sister. And trying to think of a name! Oh crap! I spent all my time thinking about how to make you real, that I didn’t even think about what to call you. What is your name?”

 

“I don’t have a name yet, silly.” His sister said with a smirk that changed to a full faced grin, and ruffled his hair.”You haven’t given me a name yet. I would like to help you select a name for me, though. That way I don’t end up with a name like Daisy or Penny. Yech!”

 

Harry’s face flushed red, those were two of the names that had actually been floating around in his mind as good names to use. “Sure, sis. Any ideas what you would like to be called?”

 

And so, the back-and-forth conversation began between Harry and his Sister. It took quite a while, because they both had lots of fun proposing ridiculous names just to get the other person to laugh. Never before had Harry enjoyed himself so much for so long. Before, his moments of happiness were incredibly brief, but this time his joy lasted.

 

Harry’s favourite memory of his life to date, was when the discussion was finished and he was able to say, “I love having you as a sister. Lucy Anna Potter.”

 

Now that they came up with a new name for Lucy, Harry went to sleep for the night. Silently thinking of how much he already _loved_ his sister, she was already so special, so dear to him. When Harry awoke up in the morning, the real adventure would begin.

 

**_ To be Continued! _ **

 

**_Author’s Note:_** Once again I would like to first apologize for this rewrite, but as I said in my Forum, ‘I read the story to see how I can continue it, there are parts of the story I didn’t like and I thought hard before I decided to do this. If you are a writer, I think you can understand where I’m coming from, you read your work and found out that you don’t like your work for whatever reason and so do one of two things. 1) You abandon the story. 2) You either rework, edit or rewrite the story all together. Me, I’m reworking the story, the plot and most what you see will still be there, but I’ll be add a few new ideas and characters into the story.’

 

Not only that, but as I wrote the chapters of this new version of Overlord Vulcan, I came to see how bad the other two versions were. The chapter of Harry’s Childhood alone, was awful, I think you would have to agree, as it lacked detail of why things happened, like the reason why Harry became dark as he was. It didn’t show enough to make Harry’s character believable, I hope that this version make it more so.

 

Either way, I would also like to apologize for the long wait, but I had writers block along with my muse not willing to work with me. But now that this is up, I would like to thank you all for reading this new version, and I hope you like the start of this version. I hope you like the way how I wrote how Lucy came to be. It was something I wanted to do before, but until now I wasn’t able to think to do so, so I hope you like how I brought Lucy into Harry’s life.

 

I hope you give me a few minutes and review, as I would like to see what you think of this version. I’m suspecting them, but I would like to ask, though I doubt it’ll do much, but please no flaming about rewrites, as I already explained about that. I hope that the extra detail about how Lucy came to be will make up for the rework of this story, and get me a few good reviews.

 

I was going to wait until I’ve done Harry childhood saga before posting, but as I done the Interlude for this story, I’ve got requests that I wanted to ask you and so posting it now. But I do have a few chapters done, and so it won’t be too bad. Now whilst I’ve already got chapter one, Interlude (which is in three parts,) chapter two and three done, and starting on with chapter four,  I’m after ideas for the rest of Harry’s childhood, for anything that I might have missed during that time. And if there’s anything from the last version that I can make better, please let me know and I’ll see what I can do and fix it.

 

One last thing, I would like to ask if you all could check out my old Beta Readers, I AM ZE BETA’s and SuperNova’s, story: Harry Potter: World at War. It’s posted under I AM ZE BETA’S Penname on fanfiction dot night and hpfanficarchive dot com, so give these guys a read for all their hard work please!  

 

**Next Chapter:** In the next chapter will be the start of Harry’s Childhood Saga, in this chapter we’ll see Harry finding out about his powers, and we’ll see a small glimpse of the new group Harry will be facing later in the story.


	2. Chapter 1 - Harry’s Childhood - Part 1: (Magical Discovery!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please reread the last chapter, as I have edited it to fit the rewrite...

_22nd of March 2007 - St. Gregory’s Primary School:_

 

The months following the creation of Harry’s sister, Lucy, were the best of his life. Together, the two Potter siblings had a lot of fun; they talked, shared, planned and played simple games. Because of his deep desire to escape his life because of the treatment he received from the Dursleys and others, Harry became so involved with doing things with Lucy that sometimes he forgot she wasn’t real. But when he did happen to remember that she was imaginary, he felt a large amount of sorrow surged through him, before he began to wonder whether or not that was actually the case. Sure, no one else could see or hear her other than him, she wasn’t able to touch or interact with solid objects, other than him of course, but there was still something strange about her… not that he paid too much attention to those things, yet they were there, nonetheless.

 

First of all, she was able to talk about things and have ideas that didn’t come from his own mind. It was almost as if she was an equal part of his own imagination and her own free will. Of course, it could easily be argued that because she was part of him, she was simply able to express the things hidden within his own subconscious mind.

 

The other strange trait about Lucy, and this one could not be as easily explained, was that she was able to notice things and people that Harry could not possibly have noticed on his own. An example of this,  was when Harry was searching for his book bag after Dudley and his friends had hidden it one day. He searched everywhere he could think of, to no avail, until Lucy told him that she saw it tucked away inside a bush that Harry hadn’t even looked at yet. She was also able to act as a very reliable lookout. Several times Harry was able to avoid being seen by people, like Dudley and his friends, only because Lucy told him they were coming. Harry had no idea how she was able to do and know things that he couldn’t, but it didn’t bother him too much since it was extremely useful, and there was of course, the fact that she made him feel _nice,_ and even _special,_ which made him care less about anything that was strange about Lucy.

 

Over the next few months, Harry’s life began to change for the better, and it was all because of Lucy’s encouragement. Her influence convinced Harry to begin doing things that he normally would have never thought of on his own. She started slowly, convincing Harry to sneak out of his cupboard late at night to eat real food, not just the stale bread and water the Dursleys fed him.

 

At first, Harry was terrified that the Dursleys would notice the missing food, but it soon became apparent that his Aunt Petunia simply assumed either her husband or son were eating extra. The Dursleys had spent so much time abusing Harry over the years, that the thought of him defying any of their orders was completely alien to them. When Harry realized the Dursleys wouldn’t notice the missing food he began to listen to more of Lucy’s suggestions. He began watching the family owned movies, that the Dursleys wouldn’t let him see, at night while he ate more food.

 

Over the course of the next few weeks, the semi-regular eating of good food had a positive change on Harry. He began to recover from the malnutrition that had been affecting him, and began to get stronger. It would take a few years to recover fully from the malnutrition, because even though the Dursleys were not very bright, he still had to be careful not to eat too much to get caught.

 

But as his strength grew, Lucy’s advice pushed the boundaries more. No longer was Harry going home immediately after school to hide from his Aunt every day. Now, he was taking trips to the library to read comic books and other stories about people with superpowers. He was also sneaking into the cinema to view the newest and best movies. In short, Harry’s life had gone from a living hell, to every child’s dream; and it was all thanks to the influence of his imaginary sister, Lucy. He was incredibly fond of her, she was simply _amazing_. She made _everything_ better.

 

Lucy’s skill to see through walls, objects, etc, and to find things that he couldn’t, came in particularly handy when she found the key to the glass case, in which the Dursleys kept their DVDs.

 

For reasons known only to them, the Dursleys were incredibly protective of their belongings, and just as adamant that Harry was not allowed to touch, or use, anything of theirs. Their position was most evident in their refusal to allow Harry to view their collection of DVDs.

 

Once, when Harry asked ‘why not?’ as he was being thrown roughly into his cupboard, his Uncle told him that they ‘didn’t want him getting any ideas.’ Harry really didn’t understand what they meant by that, but because of it, he wasn’t allowed to watch any of the movies. So, of course, watching movies was one of the first things he wanted to do, besides eat, once Lucy talked him into leaving his cupboard at night.

 

So far, he had seen quite a few films, but some of his favourites were Fantastic Four, X-Men 1 & 2, and a pirated film called Jumper. Jumper wasn’t supposed to be released until the next year, but apparently, Uncle Vernon knew someone in the film industry that owed him. To help pay off his debt, this man would send Vernon movies from time to time before they were even released to the theatres. Jumper was one of many films that Vernon had received, and he kept them well hidden from the rest of his movies. Of course, no hiding spot was safe from Lucy, a fact that Harry loved and used to his advantage constantly.

 

Harry liked Jumper because the main character, David Rice, was able to teleport, or ‘Jump’ as the film called it, from one place to another instantly as long as he had a clear picture as to where he wanted to go. In the film, David uses his power to steal money, but leaves notes saying he would pay them back some day, and is able to live lavishly while travelling all around the world.

 

Problems arise when David comes to the attention of a group of people, called Paladins, that make it their mission to hunt down and kill Jumpers. The Paladins were religious extremists that believed that Jumpers are an abomination because ‘only God should have the ability to be everywhere at once’. The Paladins had discovered that a Jumper’s only weakness is an inability to ‘Jump’ when a high-voltage current is run through their body. Using tactics designed to trap Jumpers, the Paladins close in on David and he is forced to fight for his life. All in all, it was a good film that Harry really liked because of the happy ending, when David ends up with his crush, Millie Harris, and lives happily ever after. He also liked it because the idea of ‘Jumping’ was fascinating.

 

One of the characters in the story that David meets, is another Jumper named Griffin that is obsessed with trying to kill a Paladin, with the name ‘Roland.’ His justification was, that if Roland were dead, there would be one less person in the world that wanted him dead. Harry and Lucy both agreed that killing in cold blood would be wrong, but to kill someone in self-defence was fine. They also agreed that it would be amazing to have that kind of power; the power to go wherever in the world they wanted, whenever they wanted. Harry also liked some of the powers and abilities that he saw in the other films, like the Human Torch’s ability to control fire.

 

Over the course of the next few months, whenever Harry wasn’t in school, being forced to do chores, being punished by his relatives for the tiniest of infractions, or spending time watching movies, reading his comics, or playing, he was spending time forming more of Lucy’s personality. As the months flew by Lucy grew more and more defined, and slowly became someone he wished he could be. Harry put everything he wished he was into Lucy; and she, in turn, pushed Harry to be more like the person he wanted to be. He loved her, he wanted to spend all of his time with her, it was an aching, within his very soul, for, he had someone, to care for him, above all, he would never let her go, he swore.

 

Once she got him out and about, doing whatever it was that would fun, for himself, she began to guide him to the exploration of his mischievous side. Like with exploring the world outside his cupboard, she started small; getting him to pull a prank and have someone else receive the blame, or other small tricks to be played on unsuspecting people. As a way to retaliate for all his horrible treatment, Harry usually targeted Dudley or one of his gang members for his pranks or to be the ones to receive the blame.

 

When Harry and Lucy didn’t have anything else to do, they would talk to each other. Lucy had two favorite topics of discussion. The first was Dudley. Lucy loved to make jokes about Dudley. Usually about his weight, Dudley _was_ quite fat, or Dudley’s below average intelligence. Harry enjoyed these conversations because Lucy would say the things about Dudley that Harry wanted to say himself, but wouldn’t, out of fear. He was too afraid of being overheard and the joke getting back to Dudley. But Lucy could say whatever she wanted, because no one besides Harry could hear her.

 

Lucy’s second favourite topic of conversation was: Harry himself. This was a perfect example of Lucy coming up with an idea that did not originate within Harry’s mind. Lucy was adamant that Harry was special in some way. She insisted that he had a gift that other people didn’t. This was really hard for Harry, because he had never before considered himself special, or in any way better than other people. In fact, he usually felt the opposite. He considered himself to be weaker than those around him.

 

The idea that he could actually be better, different in a positive way, than the people around him was, at first, very hard for Harry to imagine. However, as Lucy argued her position on this idea with more and more conviction, Harry began to look back on his life while considering her idea as an actual possibility, and he had to admit to himself that the idea might actually hold truth to it. It would certainly explain a lot, if his Aunt and Uncle knew, it would definitely explain why they hated him so much and had poured so much time and effort into making him feel less wordy than everyone around him. They were _jealous_ of the fact that he had something that they could never have, and they could easily let their jealousy justify hurting him. Plus, if Harry really was special or different, then there was also the fact that there was nothing the Dursleys hated more than something, or someone, being different than everybody else.

 

Near the end of March Harry was walking across the school grounds away from the school when his sister appeared next to him. “Hey Harry. How’s it going, brother?”

 

“Not too bad sis,” Harry said with a sigh, resisting the urge to hug her, “I’m just getting tired of pretending to be stupid in class so I don’t do better that Dudley. It wouldn’t be too bad, I do learn all the stuff in class, but the teachers keep getting mad at me for doing poorly on the tests and that gets annoying.”

 

“So, why don’t you just stop missing the questions?” asked Lucy.

 

“Don’t ask questions you know the answer to. If I did that, I would be punished by Vernon for being better than his pathetic son,” said Harry with another sigh, “and, that is one thing I do _not_ want. It’s not my fault that his son is such a fat, stupid pig, but if I were to ever do something to demonstrate this to Uncle Vernon, he would make my life at home even more miserable than it already is.”

 

Lucy sighed to herself. She fully understood what her brother was saying. The walking tub of lard, that called himself Vernon, would surely hurt Harry if he actually did better at anything than his dear, equally fat son. Oh, how she wished she could hurt the fat man, his fat son, and his surprisingly skinny wife for all they had done, and continued to do, to her brother. But alas, she had no physical body and had no way to actually _do_ anything to help her brother. All she could do was continue to be there for him whenever he needed someone to talk to.

 

For now, though, she wanted to return to one of her favourite topics: why the Dursleys hated her brother so much. “Have you given any more thought as why the Dursleys don’t like you?” she asked.

 

Harry sighed aloud. He had often wondered what the answer to that question was, especially since Lucy had recently started bringing it up so often. Why was it that his only family hated him so much? Try as he might, he really couldn’t think of anything that he could have done to deserve their hatred. The only things Harry could think of were: he cried too much as a baby, the Dursleys hated his parents and took their hatred out on him, they just hated his very existence and didn’t have, nor need, a reason to justify it, or maybe Lucy was right and they hated him because they sensed that there was something different in him, and they _despised_ anything different.

 

“You know better than anyone else how much I have thought about that Lucy,” Harry replied, his voice, full of sorrow. “But, I’ve never been able to figure out why, why they would hate me. You know all the different theories I’ve had over the years, but none of them really make much sense to me. Your idea _does_ make the most sense, but I’m still not sure that I’m special in any way. If anything, I feel like I’m less special...I can’t run as fast or jump as high as some of the other kids. I do understand what’s being said in class, and just miss questions on the tests on purpose so I don’t appear smarter than Dudley, but...there are some really smart kids in the school. I don’t see myself as more special than the other kids.”

 

Harry and Lucy had been walking through the park together when Harry noticed saw a park bench that seemed like a good place to sit for a bit. He sat down, patting the spot next to him for her to sit down, he longed for her to be closer to him.

 

“Well Harry, my dear brother, I think I’ve finally realized what your gift might be!” Lucy said with an oddly excited smile as she sat next to him on the bench. She leaned in close as if she had a grand secret to share with him, he tried not to show how much Lucy affected him, he truly treasured her, and he knew she loved him.

 

“Now, before you say something negative, I want you to listen and promise to keep an open mind. I want you to think about what I say before you say it isn’t possible; can you do that, brother?” Harry just nodded his agreement as he gestured for her to continue, pulling her slightly closer.

 

“As you know, I think the reason why the Dursleys hate you is because you are special. The special thing about you, I believe, is, you have magic!”

 

Without thinking, Harry blurted out, “But Uncle Vernon says that there is no such thing as magic!” His uncle had beaten that particular thought into him over the years with a vengeance. “Besides, if I really had magic, wouldn’t I have shown some proof of it by now? I think you’re wrong; I don’t have any magical powers...”

 

As Lucy was about to respond, her eyes suddenly widened as she focused on something behind Harry. Just as Harry started to turn around to see what she was looking at, he heard a voice say, “Well, well, well. What do we have here? Looks like the Freak is talking to himself again. What kind of a loon talks to himself? Hey boys, maybe we should call him Loony, instead of Freak! What do you think?”

 

Harry turned to see Dudley and his gang of friends. Piers Polkiss, a rat faced boy that was Dudley’s second in command, Dennis Parker, a very dimwitted boy with dark hair and pale skin, Gordon Green, a blond haired, light-skinned boy that thought it was hilarious to pick his nose and wipe his finger on unsuspecting people, and Malcolm Macklin, another light-skinned boy with dirty blonde hair and poor complexion as a result of his love of candies and sweets. Harry and Lucy had together come up with nicknames for each of the gang. In fact, Harry sometimes had a hard time, remembering the real names of the boys. He always just referred to them as Fat Ass (Dudley), Rat Face (Piers Polkiss), Dumbass (Dennis Parker), Goober (Gordon Green), and M&M (Malcolm Macklin).

 

“Oooh look, it’s Fat Ass, Rat Face, and the rest of the goon squad.” Lucy said with a smirk because she knew the idiots couldn’t hear her. It really was a shame she couldn’t touch anyone or she would have loved to kick some of the boys in the balls. “What do these fools want?”

 

Harry couldn’t help himself and chuckled aloud at what Lucy had said.

 

“What’s so funny, Loony?” Rat Face Polkiss sneered.

 

“Oh nothing Polkiss, just something I heard earlier,” Harry said with a smirk, “so what are you all doing here?”

 

“We were on our way to Gordon’s house, when we saw you sitting here and decided to come say hi,” Dudley said in a faux sweet voice. One of his favorite pastimes was picking on Harry, especially in front of his other friends. “We hardly spend any time together, little cousin. I wonder why that is, Do you miss hanging out with me? Is that why you started talking to yourself? If you’re that desperate for a friend, you should try making friends with Bishop. Maybe you, him, and both of your imaginary friends can all sit down for a tea party!”

 

Dudley’s friends laughed at his lame joke. Bishop was a boy by the name of Kevin Bishop, an eight-year-old kid that was constantly talking to his own imaginary friend. Harry didn’t know much about Bishop, other than his reputation, and really had no interest in getting to know him either. He knew what would happen.

 

“Sorry, Dudley. I don’t know Bishop very well. But even if I did, we both know what would happen if I tried to befriend him. You would bully him and constantly beat him up until he ignored me like you’ve done to everyone else at this school. I wouldn’t wish that fate on anyone.” Harry responded. “So, you tell me, who else am I going to talk to when you isolate me from anyone? You can’t bully anyone my imagination comes up with.”

 

“You don’t deserve any real friends, Loony.” Polkiss said with a nasty smile. “Imaginary friends are the only people who can stand to be around you. You’re nothing more than a Freak!”

 

“I’m a Freak? Do you own a mirror? What happened to your face? Did your mother hook up with a Rat before you were born or something? How else do you explain having a the face of a hideous rat…?” Harry retorted. He wasn’t really sure where the bravery to say that had come from, they weren’t saying anything they hadn’t said before, he was just sick and tired of putting up with this shit.

 

Rat Face Polkiss swung a fist to punch Harry, but Harry dodged, causing the punch to miss. Then, as Polkiss stepped forward to follow through with his punch and to grab Harry, he got tangled up with Goober Gordon that had stepped forward to help grab Harry. As a result, both boys fell onto the park bench that Harry had just vacated. Harry’s joy at having avoided the punch was short lived as he looked up and saw Dudley staring down on him with anger burning brightly in his eyes.

 

“You’ve done it now, Loony,” Dudley said. “We would have left you alone after just hitting you once or twice. You should’ve just taken the hits. Instead you insulted Polkiss’ mother, then could have hurt him and Gordon when they fell on that bench. Guys, hold him down. We need to teach this Loony Freak a lesson!”

 

Now, usually Harry would just sit there and take his beating, it was faster and easier than allowing Dudley to get really mad. But today, for whatever reason, Harry felt brave enough to speak his mind and to actually stand up to Dudley.

 

“Oh no! How scary! I have a Fat Boy, a Rat Face, a Dumbass, a Goober, and an M&M chasing me. Whatever shall I do?!” Harry taunted as he broke free from the boy’s grasp, pointing to each boy as he said their nickname before turning and running away. One of the benefits of constantly being picked on by Dudley was that Harry was very familiar with the school and surrounding area. He had learned all the good hiding spots where Dudley and his friends would never be able to find him. It also helped that he had Lucy around to warn him if Dudley or one of his friends managed to get ahead of him so he could take another route.

 

Today, though, Harry wasn’t so lucky. He was enjoying the adrenaline rush that came with finally speaking his mind to Dudley, and wasn’t paying attention. So, when Lucy warned him that one of the boys had managed to get ahead of him, he took a wrong turn and ended up running down a narrow path that had both ends covered by Dudley and his gang. Harry knew that getting past the boys at either end of the path wouldn’t work, and that his only option was to hide behind some of the garbage bins nearby. Not the funnest place to hide, but it was also one of the least likely places that Dudley and gang would search. So, with moments to spare before the gang would be able to see him, Harry took a flying jump to get over some of the smaller rubbish bins, and found himself on the roof top.

 

As Harry appeared on the roof above the school kitchen, he heard Dumbass Dennis yell out, “Where’s Loony?”

 

“I don’t know, didn’t you say he came through here?” M&M Malcolm yelled back.

 

“I saw him too! How could we have missed him?” Goober Gordon asked.

 

“Idiots! It’s obvious he’s here somewhere. Probably hiding somewhere shaking in fear,” Dudley shouted, taking control of his gang. “Fan out and search for him. I can’t wait to plant my fist in that skinny punk’s face.”

 

Harry placed his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, and listened to the sounds coming from below as the gang searched for him. When he had caught his breath, the panic he had felt as he was running from the gang began to dissipate and Harry felt a new concern creep up from the back of his mind. How had he gotten on the roof? He remembered making the decision to jump behind the rubbish bins, and he remembered starting to jump, but he had no idea how he ended up on the roof. Was it possible that maybe the wind picked him up and made him jump higher than he planned? He was very scrawny, maybe even scrawny enough for that to be possible.

 

As he was thinking about how he could have ended up on the roof, Lucy appeared next to him with a huge smile on her face and said, “See Harry? I told you that you have magic! You just ‘Jumped’! Exactly like David in Jumper!” Lucy was jumping up and down in her excitement. Here was the proof that her brother was magical, just like she knew he was. Harry, smiled for a moment, it delighted him, to see her so happy.

 

“Oh, come on Lucy, It was just a stronger than usual gust of wind.” Harry half-heartedly denied. “I’m so scrawny that I’ll bet it’s possible for the wind to help carry me. I’m sure that’s all it was, I’m not like David.” Truthfully, Harry was really beginning to believe that something strange actually did happen. There were just too many coincidences.

 

Lucy sighed to herself. What would it take to convince her brother that magic was real, and that he had it? She wasn’t sure herself why she felt so strongly that magic was real, but she did. She had almost all of Harry’s memories and feelings and could remember vividly some of Uncle Vernon’s rants about how there was no such thing as magic. Magic was something that existed only in the movies and in books. It didn’t exist in real life. But still, there was a tiny voice inside of her, she couldn’t identify or explain it, but it had made her certain that magic actually existed.

 

“Harry, remember that earlier you promised to keep an open mind!” Lucy reminded Harry with a deep sigh. She tried again to convince her brother of the truth of what she was trying to tell him. “I know that our dear old Uncle Vernon told you that there is no such thing as magic, but do you really truly believe that the wind carried you up here? You might be a little scrawny, Harry, but there is no way the wind could be strong enough to lift you up this high, while leaving everything else down there untouched! If the wind was actually that strong, there would be a ton of rubbish up here with you. But look around, there’s nothing else up here! And remember last week? Your teacher’s hair turned blue after you got mad at her for calling you a cheat and a liar just because you did well on your test! Then, even though there was nothing indicating you were responsible, even though they knew it was impossible for you to be responsible, the Dursleys punished you even though you didn’t do anything. They seemed to know that you were responsible, even with no evidence to suggest it was you.”

 

As much as Harry wanted to deny it, as much as he wanted to be _normal_ , wanted his family to like him, he knew that his sister was right. How else could he explain what had happened to his teacher? He remembered what it felt like. He felt good about doing as well as he had on his test, for reasons he did not know, the teacher began to yell at him in front of all his other classmates, she _thought_ he _cheated_ , that spoke volumes about her opinion of him. He felt his face become red from embarrassment, even though he hadn’t done anything wrong. All he wanted to do was get back at her, in some way, for embarrassing him like that. He remembered how his body heat had increased dramatically, colouring his skin, to that of scarlet, while he imagined her hair turning different colours. Then, when he and his classmates returned from recess, he noticed that her hair looked _different_ , her hair was an entirely different colour, instead of how her hair had looked before the recess break. It had changed from the deep, vibrant red that his teacher was so proud of, to a rich, dark blue. The change, surprisingly looked good on her, Harry thought, but the rest of the kids had been very quick to point out the colour change and to laugh at the teacher.

 

And what had happened at this very moment? As Harry thought back to _how_ he got up to the roof, he remembered feeling that same warmth in his body as he made the jump. In fact, Harry thought back on the past year and remembered many more examples where someone had been rude to him or called him names. Several times, he had wished that something bad would happen to them, then, something bad _would_ happen.

 

It didn’t happen every time, and over the years, whenever something strange had happened Harry had just assumed that it was a coincidence. But in the last several months since Lucy came into his life, and especially since she had been talking to him about magic, he had been thinking back those ‘coincidences’ once again. The strange thing was: every time he had wanted something bad to happen to someone and it had, he had experienced that same warmth coming from deep within his own body, possibly his soul. And now, with the teacher’s hair and him ending up on the roof, he had to admit that magic certainly fit as an explanation _far_ better than any other explanation he could think of.

 

The revelation of magic’s existence, would also explain a great deal as to why his relatives hated him so much. They despised anything strange, or unusual, in the world around them. Harry remembered listening to a conversation between Dudley and Uncle Vernon - when they were watching one of the superhero movies together. Dudley had wished that people could have the abilities of the people that he saw in the movie. Harry would never forget the way Uncle Vernon had gotten mad at Dudley, he _never_ got mad at Dudley, and explained to him in a voice _full_ of anger, that to wish for _that_ was a sin. Only God could, and _should_ , have such power, and to wish to have power like God was blasphemy.

 

Harry had chuckled to himself because of Dudley’s discomfort, but the words Vernon had said, and the way he said them, had been burned into Harry’s memory. Harry had wondered why his Uncle bought those movies if he railed against the principles in them like he did, but then he realized that was the very reason Vernon watched those movies. He enjoyed complaining about those things. It made him feel righteous, and powerful. Even though, deep down inside, he was simply _jealous_ , because, he _couldn’t_ do those things.

 

“So, if it is magic, do you really think I can ‘Jump’ like David in Jumper?” asked Harry.

 

“Duh! Isn’t it obvious?” Lucy scoffed, Harry felt a pang of despair at her facial expression, before telling himself, ‘She isn’t upset with, she _isn’t_.’ “How do you think you got up here in the first place? You did it like David did in the movie when he jumped for the first time. He was frightened, he wanted to be somewhere else, and then he was. He did it the first time without thinking. You just have to learn like he did, by concentrating on where he wanted to go, then ‘Jumping’ there. Let’s start with something easy, concentrate on jumping off this roof and away from Dudley.”

 

Neither Harry, nor Lucy were aware, but as Harry was concentrating on completing his first conscious ‘Jump’, the magic in his body was transforming, for lack of a better term, to fit the expectations that he had of his magic. The first time that he ‘Jumped’, he was actually doing something that a hidden world referred to as ‘Apparating’. On the surface, both Jumping and Apparating accomplish the same goal. Namely, moving a person from one location to another instantaneously.

 

The way the task is accomplished, however, is slightly different. Jumping, opens a window in space and time that the user then ‘Jumps’ through, hence the name. Apparition, on the other hand, skips the step of opening a window in space-time and simply moves the user, from one place to another. Also, when a person Jumps, they need a photographically clear image in their head as to _where_ they are Jumping to in order to complete the Jump to a new location. When a person Apparates, a clear image of where they intend to go is also needed, but it does _not need_ to be as precise as when a person Jumps.

 

Now, the absolutely wonderful thing about magic is: it’s limitless. Magic, is a neutral element that is neither good, nor evil. Magic, in and of itself, has no nature; it is formless, and adapts itself to realize the desires of the user, whatever these desires may be. Some things are impossible to accomplish, but the magic of the user will try to find the closest approximation. It is up to the user to use the magic for their own desires, be it out of the desire to do what their own perception of good is, or what evil is, or even, simply, neither, choosing only to be driven by desire and ambition, letting neither blind them.

 

Unfortunately, over the course of the last two thousand years, magic had stopped being utilized the same way it used to be. Originally, magic users learned on their own, letting their personalities work with the magic to create new and wondrous spells, tricks, creations, etc. However, learning magic that is time-consuming, was undesirable to those (the majority) that were too impatient. So, they created training tools, to help them learn. These tools, took the form of sticks, named wands, which were imbued with the essence of various magical substances. These wands helped to focus a person’s magic, until they grew strong enough to forego the wands, and let the magic truly grow and adapt to the user’s wishes.

 

The problem was, over time, people began to forget that the wands were simply a _training tool_ , and believed that the wands were the only way to use magic. They created spells and conducted research into the nature of magic, trying to understand it. But magic, is formless, until given purpose by its user, and _cannot_ be understood. Over time, only a select few remained that remembered the original purpose of wands, and were  able to do magic without the use of a wand.

 

These people, that were able to do magic without the use of a wand were referred to as: the Wandless. They were generally a lot more powerful than Wizards who relied on wands, but still, had only touched the tip of the iceberg when it came to the capability of magic, because, over time, they began to rely on the use of spells to wield magic, they were _only_ able to cast those spells without the use of a wand. Because of the amount of magical knowledge that was _lost_ , the Wandless Wizards, though incredibly powerful, were ultimately unaware of what their own potential was. Rather than allow the magic to grow and adapt to the personality of the user, they tried to force the magic into certain paths through spells. Spells were certainly useful, but those who were able to use _only_ the force of their own willpower were able to become _so much_ more powerful. That, is how the Ancient Wizards wielded their magics, and this, was why they were so powerful. They let the magic work _with_ them, instead of trying to control their magic through spells.

 

Eventually, around a thousand years ago, a group of Wandless Wizards banded together to learn more about magic, as well as to make themselves more powerful. They referred to themselves as Mages, and they were far more powerful than any of the Wanded Wizards of their day, as well as any Wizard alive now. But, as powerful as they were, they were only beginning to climb the mountain, which, at the top, contained the secrets of wielding all of the power of the arcane. Each of the Mages decided to strive for complete mastery of _one_ chosen field of magic. They generally chose specific skills to focus on, such as control of the elements (fire, wind, water, or earth), telepathic ability, or the ability to summon great warriors, from the realm of magic, as an example, etc.

 

Even though they became _incredibly_ powerful in their respective fields, the fact that they restricted themselves to one area of study, ultimately _limited_ the power that they had. With training, the power and mastery that they were able to obtain made them _incredibly_ respected in the magical community. Their advice and teachings were continually sought, and they used these teaching opportunities to further their research into magic even more.

 

Over time, however, more people decided to use wands and staffs, because, it was easier to do magic with these tools than without. Despite people choosing to use wands and staffs, they still desired the same level of power as the Mages. Rather than admitting their own shortcomings for being unable to use Wandless Magic, they chose, instead, to _accuse_ the Mages of withholding the teachings of higher level magics, because of _greed_. They claimed that the Mages were greedy with their power and so, refused to teach the more powerful magics to others, to _avoid_ competition. In response to these accusations, and upon realizing that their teachings were being followed less and less, as people became more hostile about not being given a shortcut to immense power, the Mages made a decision to leave. Over time, they disappeared completely, leaving no evidence to lead as to where they had gone.

 

Now, after nearly a thousand years, magic was finally being given the chance to transform itself once again to meet the needs of the magic user(s), and young Harry Potter was one of these people. Within the past few hundred years or so, there had only been perhaps a few thousand known people, worldwide, that had been powerful enough for the magic to change itself to meet their desires. However, over the past thirty years the magic had been slowly growing, finding more people with the potential to use it correctly, and with Harry, it seemed another person was going to go back to the old way of using magic. The original way; without the use of wands and spells that people used nowadays.

 

When Harry made his first conscious Jump, it started a chain of events that no one could predict. Events would soon change the world as people knew it, by creating a new world order - a new dark age.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

Harry was not aware of it, but even before he made his first conscious Jump, he was being watched. Actually, it was _because_ he Apparated onto the roof of the school that he was being watched. The person that was watching him, was known as Mystic Knight Erebus, a twenty-three-year-old Mystic, who had earned this title because of his ability to control the shadows.

 

Erebus was a Mystic, that was able to use magic without the use of a wand. When he was a young man, right around Harry’s age in fact, his magic altered itself to give him the ability to manipulate shadows, a power that was incredibly rare, and even more difficult to control. This power, gave him the ability to hide himself in shadows, to the point of being invisible. He was also able to travel through shadows, he was able to step into the shadow of one building, and out of the shadow of a tree some distance away. These are just a couple of the abilities Erebus had, due his control of shadows, but it was his ability to move unseen, that explained his presence at Harry’s school on this day.

 

Mystic Knight Erebus was _not_ at the school looking for Harry, but for someone else entirely. He was searching for another Mystic. From the reports he had been given, this unknown Mystic was able to control the Earth around him or her. This classified him or her as an Elemental Mystic, or more specifically, an Earth Mystic.

 

All that was known about this Earth Mystic was: they were in their pre-teens, were living or hiding somewhere in Surrey, and were misusing their powers. The reason behind the misuse wasn’t clear. It could be because they felt they had no other option but to defend themselves from something, they weren’t aware of, how to: control their power, and it was getting out of control. Or they were doing it because they thought it was fun and believed that there was no one around that could stop them. It was actually for this purpose that Mystic Knight Erebus had been dispatched. His instructions were to find this Mystic and determine their reasons for their blatant misuse of magic.

 

As Erebus was looking for the Earth Mystic, he happened to be passing by St. Gregory’s Primary School, when he heard several voices shouting from around the school grounds. Thinking it could have something to do with the Earth Mystic, he decided to investigate. Since he did not wish to be seen, the shadow manipulator wrapped himself in shadows and set off to discover the source of the noise.

 

When he arrived on the scene, he saw five children chasing after a lone child, with unruly black hair and glasses. Instantly realizing what was happening, Erebus cursed his standing orders to not interfere with non-magical affairs, except if it was to save a life.

 

Having had some experience with bullies in his own past, Erebus had no desire to watch what would happen to the young boy since he had now been cornered in a narrow passage between two buildings. He actually started to leave to continue his search for the Earth Mystics, when he felt wild magic coming from the boy. Someone that has been well trained, like Mystic Erebus, leaves very little evidence behind when they used magic. Someone that is untrained, however, left a lot of magical energy behind whenever they use their magic.

 

With training, you could track someone by the magical signature they left behind. That was actually how Erebus hoped to find the Earth Mystic, by finding some evidence of their magic, then, following it to its source. Erebus was unaware of any other Mystics in the area, but this boy was giving off a large amount of energy. Because of this, Erebus fell back on another standing order from his superiors; namely, should they happen to discover a young magic user, they were meant to bring them to headquarters to see if they had the potential to become a Mystic.

 

Erebus thought back to his own early years as he watched the black haired boy use accidental magic to Apparate away from the boys chasing him. From his vantage point hiding in a nearby shadow, Erebus was able to see when Harry appeared on the roof of the kitchen. When he saw Harry reappear, Erebus decided to move to a closer shadow so that he could hear what the boy was saying - he could see that he was speaking, but couldn’t hear the words - and maybe even introduce himself.

 

When he moved closer, however, it appeared as though the boy was talking to himself, except that he seemed to be having a conversation and Erebus could only hear one side of it. As he listened more, it became apparent that the boy was talking to an imaginary friend.

 

Just as Erebus was about to come out of the shadows to talk to the young boy, he felt a surge in magical energy right before the boy stepped to the edge of the roof, and disappeared. At first glance, Erebus thought that the boy had Apparated. Upon closer inspection, however, Erebus noticed a strange amount of magical energy floating in the air where the boy had stood a moment before. There was no doubt in Erebus’s mind, this kid could easily become a Mystic with only a _little_ training.

 

As soon as he realized this, the Shadow Mystic removed a small orb from his pocket. He cleared his throat before speaking, “Headquarters, this is Mystic Erebus, come in.”

 

“Mystic Knight Erebus. Report,” the image of a lady in her mid-twenties appeared on the surface of the orb to match the voice he heard. “Have you found the Earth Mystic already?”

 

“No, not yet Mystic Ruby. I’m still searching the area.” replied Erebus.

 

“Then, why are you calling?” queried Mystic Ruby.

 

“I believe I have found another candidate for Mystic training.”

 

“Oh really?” Mystic Ruby perked up considerably at this news. Whilst Mystics weren’t rare now days, they just don’t suddenly appear in an area when there were no reports of anything strange going on, the chances of just stumbling upon a new Mystic was unlikely. “Any idea what powers this new Mystic might have?”

 

“No. From what I’ve seen and heard, he has just realized he has magic” explained the Shadow Manipulator.

 

“Do you still have eyes on him?”

 

“No, he just Apparated away.” Erebus replied before going on to give a full report of what he had seen and heard.

 

As he finished his report, Erebus noticed that Ruby looked worried. “Mystic Ruby, what’s wrong?”

 

“I can’t say for sure without seeing it for myself, but from what you said I don’t believe that the child Apparated. I believe he accomplished a different form of magical transportation, similar to Apparation, yet different, it is called: Jumping. That shouldn’t be possible,” Ruby replied worriedly. “Jumping is an ability from a movie that isn’t supposed to come out until next year.”

 

“What do you mean, Mystic Ruby?”

 

“There is a film coming out next year called Jumper,” Ruby explained.

 

She gave a short synopsis of the plot of the film. The Paladins from the movie reminded Erebus quite a bit of a similar group, by the same name that was constantly at war with the magical community. They were religious extremists that believed that only God should have the powers of magic, and dedicated their life to hunting down anyone who blasphemed against God by practicing the evil art of magic. Erebus wondered to himself if the person who wrote the book and allowed it to be made into a movie was somehow associated with the real Paladins.

 

Erebus was pulled from his introspection as Ruby continued, “Once the film comes out, we’re expecting quite a few people in the magical community to try to learn this skill. When we heard about the film, we had some of our non-magical contacts put the film on hold for a short time, while we experimented to see if it was an ability that was possible to learn how to wield.”

 

“Well, obviously it is possible, since I just saw a child do so.” Erebus replied, not really understanding what the problem was.

 

“That’s part of what’s troubling me. It took quite some time for us, and out of the two hundred Mystics that attempted to learn this skill, only approximately fifty have succeeded,” Ruby explained. “We still aren’t sure why only those fifty could learn it when others couldn’t, since it doesn’t take much power. It does, however, require a lot more control and concentration than regular Apparition. So, for a child to have the control and concentration necessary to learn such a trick, is quite amazing.”

 

“I’m afraid I don’t quite understand your worry, Mystic Ruby,” Erebus said. “According to you it is harder to learn, and master, than Apparition and only one quarter of the Mystics who tried to learn it were able to. I agree that it’s impressive that this child can do it, but I don’t understand your concern.”

 

“The problem, Mystic Erebus,” Ruby began, “is that, so far, we are unable to ward against it. Jumping seems to be an entirely new kind of teleportation skill that somehow bypasses the wards and barriers that stop normal Apparition.”

 

“Okay. Now your worried state is understandable.” Erebus replied. Luckily, they still had some time to learn a counter to this new magic since the movie wasn’t due out until next year, but it was still alarming and could easily become a problem. The magical community had criminals just like any other, and the thought of criminal wizards getting their hands on a new type of teleportation magic that couldn’t be stopped, worried the Mystic Knight greatly.

 

“Any ideas yet?” Erebus asked hopefully.

 

“Not really, no,” Mystic Ruby said with a sigh. “So far the only preventative measure we’ve been able to come up with is, like in the movie, shock the person with a high voltage charge. We’ve had success with charges between 200 Volts and 340 Volts stopping Jumping; of course that level of electricity is enough to kill a non-magical human, so it’s not hard to imagine it incapacitating a magical one. With that much electricity running through their body, even our strongest Mystics were incapable of casting any spells. The only exception, of course, was Mystic Knight, Barbara, since lightning was her element and electrocuting her was completely useless. But aside from her, pretty much the only defence against Jumping we have so far is: to make the user unable to cast any magic. If we can contain them, then we are able to put the magical bands on them which prevent them from doing anything.”

 

“So, in light of this, any new orders for me?” Mystic Erebus asked.

 

“No. This new child you found hasn’t done anything yet. Our first priority is: find the Earth Mystic. Whoever it is has been causing us so much trouble is forcing us to cover up for him or her. We need you to track them down and try to make them realize what they are doing is wrong. We work too hard to keep our existence a secret, for us to be discovered due to the actions of some pre-teen punk.” Mystic Ruby responded, her voice growing stronger as she got back on familiar ground. “But, I do want you to keep your eyes and ears open for any new information about this new young magic user that you can find. I need to find out how a child was able to get his hands on a movie that wasn’t supposed to be out until next year. We need to know if this was an isolated incident, or if we are going to have to worry about Jumping before any of us are ready for it. Happy hunting Mystic Knight Erebus…”

 

“Oh! I almost forgot,” Mystic Ruby exclaimed as she was about to end the magical communication. “Make sure to be extra careful around this new magical child if he really does have an imaginary friend.”

 

“Seriously, Mystic Ruby? Why should I fear an imaginary friend?” Erebus asked, wondering what possible harm a young boy’s imaginary friend could cause.

 

“Unlike a normal imaginary friend, from a non-magical, an imaginary friend that has been created by a magical person, especially one strong enough to have Mystic Potential, are oftentimes, quite different,” explained Ruby. “The magic can, at times, make the imaginary friend almost a completely separate entity. They can see things that their creator cannot, they are capable of independent thought, and if the creator is strong enough, some are even capable of using magic to defend their creator. So, be careful when following this new candidate. It might be quite difficult to make a good first impression if his imaginary friend sees you following them.”

 

“Understood, Mystic Ruby. I’ll make sure that the kid never sees me, until I’m ready to make first contact. Good day, Mystic Knight Erebus signing off,” said Mystic Erebus. He was amazed at the new bits of knowledge he now possessed. Imagine, an invisible, imaginary friend that could do all of those things. After a few moments, Erebus slipped the now blank orb back into his pocket. He decided that, since he was already at the school, he might as well look around. With a practiced move that only hinted at the thousands of times he had done it, Erebus wrapped the nearby shadows around himself and slipped into the school to look for the school records of the amazing child he had seen.

**__ **

**_ To be Continued! _ **

 

**_Author’s Note:_** Here ends the first part of the Sage, Harry’s Childhood, I thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. As you might have spotted, I made a _small_ mention about Fairy Tail in sorts in this chapter, easy to miss if you’re not looking as I didn’t mention the world in words, but it is there along with an item that Erebus used.

 

There’ll be several chapters in this saga before I get the Year Saga starts. In Harry’s Childhood Sage, I’ll be showing you his childhood in more detail, and showing you how he became the way he was. During this time, I’ll be making him a bit more powerful than the wand users. If you’re worried he’ll be super powerful and no one will be able to fight him, don’t be, as you’ll see in the next chapter, there’ll be people who are like him and at this time of the story more powerful than Harry.

 

Once again I would like to thank you for reading this story, and I am once again sorry for reworking the story. But I hope that by showing you what happened in Harry’s childhood, instead of telling you, I made the story better. And I hope you like the new elements of the story too, new powers will be seen soon. So I hope you spare a few more moments and let me know what you think of this.

 

**Next Chapter:** In the next chapter it’ll not be the next part of this saga, but the first interlude in this story. There’ll be a few of these here and there in the story, the first will be The Mystics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, but I would like to ask to spare a few minutes and leave a comment to what you think of the story. As Feedback is important to us writers, as it helps make use better and give us the change to see what you think of the story, and where to go next. Without you, we cannot write our works... so please spare a few moments to tell me what you think, and what you would like to see happen next.


	3. Chapter Two - Harry's Childhood - Part 2: (Descent into Darkness!)

**_Author’s Note:_** Before we start I would like to apologize once again for the rework of this story, but as you’ll see in this chapter, you’ll agree it is a good thing. In the other versions I had left out two important parts to the story, details on his training as a child, whilst not too important to some, it could be better and show what he had to go through. However though, I did miss one most importantly out of the other versions, the details of his descent into darkness.

 

We see that he was a ‘Bad Boy’ before Hogwarts doing bad things, but yet I never really showed why he was like that, just that he was. It was never explained how or why he was like that properly, this in my opinion left out a lot of character building in Harry. So in this chapter, apart for doing some more detail on his training, and changing and adding a few things, I’ll be showing you his descent into darkness - hence the title. I hope you like what I have planned.

 

Not only this, but I also found a plot hole in the last versions, if Harry had the power of fire, or any ability to be able to fight with, wouldn’t he use that to gain something from his so called family? So in this chapter we see that coming to be.

 

I want to thank all those who sent me the files of Rise of Dark Lord Vulcan, I was worried that I lost the story forever. I now can use the details from that without rewriting it again.

 

I'm sorry about the last chapter, I've been told that I often put too much information at once, and at times that information was too soon, and Harry could have learnt it over time. And after thinking about it, I’ve decided to remove the Interlude, and allow Harry learn about them in time, and add this chapter. But instead going to add the information to the side-story I’m planning to do, which I hope will connect Harry Potter and Fairy Tail Worlds together.

 

**_ Chapter Two… _ **

**__ **

**_ Harry's Childhood - Part 2! _ **

**__ **

**_ (Descent into Darkness!) _ **

 

_31st of July 2007 - Abandoned Warehouse London._

 

It has been a few months since Harry learnt about his ability to magic and able ‘Jump’ to place to place, in which change his life and got him thinking about his life so far. For the first time in his life, when he wasn’t with his so called family, he showed how smart and mature he was.

 

As he learnt about being magical, he begun to wonder about his parents, were they magical too. It would explain the hate his Aunt and Uncle had for them, making things up about them, drunks and his mother being a whore. They were jealous that his parents had magical powers and not them. But if he was right, he and Lucy begun to wonder how they really dead, if they really were magical, Harry and Lucy couldn’t see them dying in a car crash as their so called Aunt and Uncle told Harry. They knew that neither Petunia nor Vernon would never tell Harry the truth though.

 

As they thought about this, another question came to them, why was Harry left with them. They suspected that the Harry’s parents would have known how Petunia and Vernon felt about magic, and so they wouldn’t have wanted their son to stay with them. So the question was, did they die suddenly and that they didn’t have a plan set out for something like this, and so seeing that Petunia was Harry’s mother sister, he was sent to his Aunt. Or was there something more sinister happened, and his parents did have a plan set up should something happen to them, but yet someone had disregarded their wants and placed Harry with Petunia and Vernon anyway. This time they had no idea as to who they could ask about this.

 

Another question was why did Petunia and Vernon keep Harry around, they sure as hell don’t love him, so why not send him to an orphanage like Uncle Vernon often threaten him with. Were they getting paid to look after him, and if so, oh Harry had no words for what he felt about the idea, all the time the punished him for spending money on him. But were they being threatened, and watched so that they couldn’t send Harry away as they liked. If so, this piss Harry off more than his family being paid to look after him, as it meant that whoever was watching them knew how they treated him and they done nothing to stop it. Although both Lucy and Harry suspected it could be both, but once again they knew that neither Petunia nor Vernon would never tell Harry the truth though about this.

 

There were many other question that they thought up over the months, like if there were others like Harry, where were they and how could Harry find them? Other than that, Harry spent most of the past months mastering how to Jump. As Lucy pointed out, if there were others like him, they could possibly be able to Jump too and Harry would need to be able to Jump faster than them. At the start of it all Harry needed a few seconds before he could Jump, no more than six or seven seconds, but Lucy knew that Harry would need to be able to Jump in a split second should he need to escape quickly and so he would need to master this skill fast. Over the last few months though, Harry was able to master to Jump so that he could do so in four seconds. Sure it was faster than at the start, but still not fast enough for Harry and Lucy, they wanted it so that Harry could Jump within a second, two at the max.

 

As far as the distance he could Jump, he could go anywhere in England as long as he had a clear picture of where he wants to go. He didn’t have the power to go further out of the county, but he suspected it was only because he young and over time as he became stronger he would be able to Jump as far as he wanted.

 

Jumping faster wasn’t the only thing the two of them wanted Harry to learn, if there were others who could Jump, they wanted Harry able to see the rifts in time and space before the person appear, so Harry could Jump beforehand. It took a few months, but in the last few weeks Harry was able to see the tear in the rift that was made before he Jumped. However, not knowing anyone else who could Jump, Harry and Lucy wasn’t sure if he would be able to see other people’s rifts.

 

Now the tear in his rift worried both Harry and Lucy, if there were others who could Jump, and they were like in the movie, than they could use Harry’s own rifts to follow him. So Lucy came up with the idea of Harry learning how to seal his tear in time and space. This was something that Harry only started to learn, as he was only able to see his tear in the last few weeks. As far as they knew, once he was able to see his tear, it took a good five to ten minutes for the tear to close by itself. At this time though, Harry had been unable to make any progress in being able to seal his rift tear, but he wasn’t disheartened as he knew that he only begun to try. It might take a while, but both he and Lucy knew that in time Harry would be able to do it.

 

They knew that as long as Harry believed he could do it, and concentrate hard enough to do it, that in time Harry could do anything. The only thing that was holding back to do much was his age, seeing he was young they believed that there was so much magic a young boy like Harry could do at the moment. The other thing that was holding him back was lack of knowledge, knowledge on how to do the skills Harry wanted to do. So far all their work was guess work, they had no idea what they were doing, but thought that if they had knowledge on how things meant to happen, things would have been much faster for them.

 

Now mastering how to Jump wasn’t the only thing that Harry was learning over the last few months, he was also trying a few easy, in his mind was easy, things he could do with magic: summoning, levitating, banishing and repairing. Summoning and repairing things as just a basic things to get on in life with, Harry knew that if he wanted more food, without money he would have to steal it from people. So he thought that being able to summon things, he could summon food from the shops, and other places without being caught. As for repairing things, he knew that he might have to break into places to get some food if he couldn't get out of his so called home until late, and so wanted to repair any damage he might do.

 

As for levitating and banishing, that was for his own defence, he knew that if he meet anyone with magical powers he would be useless, but for non-magical, these two spells would come in handy as he could levitate a person in the air and escape. Or if they got in too close before he could levitate in the air, he could banish a person away from him into some rubbish and make a run, or banish and then levitate a person in the air. Whatever the case, these two skill would do for now to defend himself, until he could learn more.

 

Learning these four skills took until end of May to learn, as they didn’t seem too hard to learn, they had the basic idea what was needed and all Harry needed was to concentrate. It took a few trial and errors, but Harry was able to master the basics of these skills. All he was doing now was refining the skills so he could make them more powers, so he could summon or banish things further, levitate things higher or repair things faster or better if it was something hard for him to repair.

                                       

All in all it was fun for the two of them, Harry enjoyed watching Lucy summoning, levitating, banishing and repairing imaginary things. Harry liked the idea of his sister learning the same things as him, it was a shame she couldn’t Jump like him though. Although she had the knowledge, so if she was real Harry thought it was possible for her to be able to Jump like him. It was strange though, when his sister banish things into him, Harry could feel items as they hit him. Harry had to wonder if his magic allowed him to feel Lucy and what she did to him, but as Harry thought about it he didn’t really mind. If it was his magic that allowed him to feel Lucy, than he was thankful for having magic and without Lucy he would not feel a gentle touch of a human being.

 

Either way, it was now Tuesday 31st of July, his birthday, for the first time since he realize when it was, he was happy. He was away from his so called family, it was a gift from them to him, as long as he keep to himself they didn’t care what he did. So here he was in an Abandoned Warehouse that he found in London, practicing what he could do so he could do it better.

 

The reason he was in London and not somewhere close to where he lived, was because over the last few months he and Lucy, Lucy first, found that Harry was being followed. Even when he was Jumping about, the same people on those connected to them would be able to find him. The two of them didn’t know how they were able to find him, nor why, maybe they were the same as him and able to do things like he could. It would explain how they were able to find him, and able to follow him.

 

Sure Harry could talk to them, but as Lucy pointed out, they didn’t know if they were friend or foe and so it was better to keep to themselves. At least until they had no other choice but hear them out, and if they didn’t like what they hear they can do the hide and seek game again, but this time make it even harder.

 

Now it was afternoon and Harry was banishing small objects into a wall as fast and hard as he could, making it so he could use items as weapons so he need to defend himself, Lucy appeared as she said, “You’re getting better at this brother.”

 

“Thank sister,” Harry said with a smile, never getting enough of saying sister, “you’re part of the reason I’m getting better. Not only with your ideas on how to get better, but I don’t want to let you down.”

 

“You could never let me down, as I’m not real” said Lucy, who wanted to build up Harry’s confidence in himself, in which Harry muttered to himself, ‘you are to me.’ Knowing that Harry wouldn’t hear it any other way just yet, Lucy went on to say, “So Harry have you thought about what power you want to learn next, it has been a while since we thought up a new skill for you to learn. How about some wings so that we can fly?”

 

“The idea to fly sounds like a good idea Lucy,” Harry admitted to his sister with a warm smile, “but to have wings I’m not too sure about. What if I’m able to summon wings, but permanently keep them unable to unsummon them, it would make me stand out more and more of a freak.”

 

Lucy admit that could be a problem, and thought of that already, but she knew that it wouldn’t make Harry nor her any more of a freak, just more special. But she knew that whilst she would think that, Harry wouldn’t, he still thinks like his family beat into him that being different was a bad thing. He not long got over the fact that being able to do magic wasn’t a bad thing, and didn’t made him a freak. Not it would take some time before Harry realized that looking different wasn’t a bad thing, people might look at him differently but he wouldn’t be a freak.

 

She had some work to do before that happens, for now though she had to make Harry more powerful confident in himself. So changing tactics a bit, she asked, “So have you thought about what power you want to learn?”

 

“I have in fact, I got the idea from watching Fantastic Four,” Harry explained with a smile as he thought about the power, “I would like to learn to control fire, and see what I could do with it.”

 

Lucy smiled at the thought, she knew that he would do that for being part of him, and thought the idea had merit. Surprisingly enough, whilst she was part of Harry, she found that she wasn’t into fire that much as Harry was. But still, with the idea there, she might be able to help Harry become strong and powerful. She knew what he had planned, but it wasn’t something she agreed with, not only because she had her own feelings and thoughts, but also deep, deep within Harry he didn’t either. But that part of him was buried underneath what other people thought was right and wrong, and forcing it onto Harry, no she was going to try and change the plan a bit, so that Harry looked out for one thing: Himself!

 

So with a smile she asked knowing the answer already, “That is a great idea Harry, but tell me, what are you planning to use this new power for once you mastered it?”

 

“To defend other like me,” Harry admitted honestly, he didn’t like the idea of people being abused by people, especially when the abuse is coming from people that meant to be someone meant to protect you, “I would use the power like the Human Torch does in Fantastic Four, use my powers to protect people, especially protect those from people who meant to protect us but don’t.”

 

“So basically you want to be a hero.” Lucy scoffed in disbelief at the thought.

 

“And what’s wrong at being a hero?” Harry asked confused, wondering what his sister was getting at.

 

“Sure you have people respect you, and all that, but it isn’t all it cut out to be.” Harry’s imaginary sister explained, “One moment you're a hero, everyone likes, treating you like a hero, but should you make a mistake, so something wrong just once or do something that people didn’t like, they would turn on you in a heartbeat. Not only that, but you would sacrifice everything and I would mean everything important in your life, namely your happiness. Name me one hero that we have read about in the comics that had a good life because he became a hero.”

 

As Harry thought about it, he couldn’t not think of a hero who had a good life. Since Lucy came into his life, they had read comics at the local library and sneak into the cinema to watch movies, mainly ones where the character had superpowers. Most of them of them had a dark and unwanted lives, sacrificing their happiness so that others would be safe.

 

“You can’t can you dear brother, you can’t think of one hero that had a good life,” said Lucy as Harry was thinking about it, “yes at the end of the movie most would get a happy ending. But in real life we both know that wouldn’t happen.”

 

Harry sighed deeply at this, as much as he hated to admit it his sister was right, a hero’s life wasn’t a good one, it would mean giving up a lot, and not getting much in return. So realizing this he asked, “Then what would you have me do Lucy? Become a villain or something?”

 

“Exactly Harry, become a super villain,” Lucy said with the biggest smile Harry had seen on her since she came into his life. “Whilst you’ll have to hide who you are so that no one can catch you and send you to jail, you won’t have to sacrifice anything you don’t want to. All you’ll have to do is think about what you want, and no one else. Why be a hero to a world that left you to be treated like slave, and not help you when you ask for help - I say let the world burn all I care.”

 

“I’ll need to think about it.” Harry admitted with a sigh, he could see his sister point, why be a hero to a world that left him to be treated so badly and not help when he cried out for it. But at the same time, there was still a part of him who wanted to be a hero so that no one else would be treated like he did, if no other reason than that.

 

“I understand Harry,” Lucy said with a smile, knowing that the seeds were now planted and all she had to was water them and wait for them to grow, “but whilst we’re learning how to use and master fire, would I suggest something else.” Seeing a nod from her brother, he went on to say, “Should you decide to become a super villain, I would suggest trying to become like Ghost Rider, make your fire into hell-fire and try and some other demonic powers.”

 

“Oh and why is that sis?” asked Harry, wondering what his sister was thinking.

 

“Whilst the Ghost Rider was a hero by the end of the film and in the comics, it is only because who his host was that made him a hero.” Lucy begun to explain, “If it wasn’t for that fact, he would be just as evil as the devil. And I would like to see if you can get some of the powers as Ghost Rider, changing his looks, and making his weapons on fire was so cool. And if you become a super villain it would be good look something like him, as no one would know what you look like, and his clothes made him look cool. And having hell-fire would make so much better power for a super villain than normal fire, and we can find what hell-fire powers there is on the net.”

 

Harry had to admit, looking like the Ghost Rider as a super villain would be useful, not only would people not know who he was, but also the fear. Lucy was right, for a super villain hell-fire would be better that normal, and he did like the powers that he saw in the movie, it would be cool to see if he would be able to copy them. But one thing confused him, and so he asked, “And what about trying to learn demonic powers?”

 

“Well the Ghost Rider was demonic Harry, and I felt a bit disappointed that he didn’t have more demonic powers.” Lucy explained her feeling about it. “I’m not saying it’ll be possible, but it would be cool if we could try and see if you could do some of the powers. It would also make you more fearful if you ever become a super villain.”

 

Harry had to admit yet again that Lucy’s idea had merit, even if he didn’t become a super villain, having demonic powers could be very useful once they look up on the net what kind of things he could do. So hunch Harry with the help of Lucy, begun to see how Harry could summon and control fire.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

_25th of December 2007 - Dursley’s Household!_

 

It has been a few months since Harry started to learn to control fire, and of yet he had gotten no way with it - which didn’t surprise him nor Lucy. They had no idea what they were doing, no real knowledge on how to summon or control fire the way they wanted, what they got from the comics was very vague, most got their powers from cosmic or magical accidents, where they then learn how to control it. Both Harry and Lucy wished that they had some kind of in instructions how to summon fire in the first place.

 

He first tried to control fire that came from lighting matches or lighters, or flames coming from things like candles or the flames from the gas cooker, but to no avail. He had even tried to use will power, forcing the fire out of him, but again to no avail. Once he tried to put his hand near the flames to see if anything would happen, all that was achieved was him getting burnt or nearly burnt for his foolish actions. The thing though was that he could sense something, like he had the ability, but yet something was blocking him or was locked - waiting for something to unlock his power.

 

Either way, it was Christmas morning and Harry was in the kitchen getting dinner ready for the slobs that were his family. The Dursleys were out for the morning, visiting a few friends of theirs. Harry hated this time of the year, as he would get nothing not even Christmas Dinner, which for a second year running, not even getting any gifts. In fact, any difference than the other years, is that this year he had Lucy.

 

Over the last few months, things have gotten somewhat better for him. Although he wasn’t getting anywhere with his magical summon as he would have liked, he was getting better with his other skills. He was able to summon things up to a few meters further than he used to, and for banishing he was able to do so faster, and in doing so making it go further. As for levitating, he was able to levitate objects ten feet higher than before, and now was able to levitate himself off the ground a few feet. Not what he was hoping for, but still it was a good start. For repairing, he found that as long he had a good understanding as to what it should look like when the item he was fixing meant to look like and how it meant to work, he could fix anything, and so he was reading up everything he could on electricity so he had a much better understanding.

 

The last few months wasn’t all fun and game you could say, apart for learning to control his magic better and trying to summon and/or control fire, he was trying to keep himself hidden. He wasn’t sure who it was, but he was still being followed and it was getting harder to keep a step ahead of them. It seemed that they really wanted to talk to him, but yet Harry wasn’t sure what their intentions were, and until he could defend himself well enough to be able to escape should things go wrong, he didn’t want anything to do with them.

 

The only time he wasn’t being followed, was when he was within a mile radius of the Dursleys, he wasn’t sure why that was though. It was strange, it was like something was stopping them from coming in, or they were afraid of something. Normally that would be a good thing, as he could practice somewhere within this mile radius, but it wasn’t that easy. Whatever got these people worried, got Harry worried too, as he felt that as he was in this mile radius, he was being was being was being watched by someone close, but by someone who was better at hiding themselves or had other ways to be able to watch him.

 

Whatever the case was, it was getting harder for Harry to practice his magical powers, if it wasn’t like he was being watched around where he lived, he was being tracked by someone who was getting closer and closer in finding him. He was lucky so far, the fact that he was easy enough to Jump away as soon as they appeared, or in some cases see the tears of someone Jumping helped a lot - but it was getting annoying to do so. He had to find a new place to train every so often.

 

Anyway, Harry was so deep in thought about the past few months, as he was walking down the hallway to go to the living room to clean it up before the Dursleys returned, when he knocked over a vase. “Blast it.” caused Harry as he saw it was one of his Aunt Petunia’s favourites. Harry sighed with a smile, he was glad that he had magical powers and able to repair things or he would be in deep shit when the Dursleys returned.

 

However though luck wasn’t on his side that day, as the moment he begun to repair the vase, Dursleys returned at that same moment. The moment that Vernon entered the house and saw what Harry was doing, that’s when he saw red, and started to shout out things like, ‘I’ll not have a freak in my house,’ and ‘I’ll beat the freakness out of you,’ among other things as he took his belt off and begun to hit Harry.

 

As Vernon was doing this something within Harry snapped and on the sixth leashing, where he grabbed the belt and it burst into flames. Seeing this Vernon moved but tripped over something, making him land on his ass. This is how his wife and son saw him, angry but yet fearful. It didn’t take them long to see why Vernon was like this, as standing in front of their husband/father was the Freak with flames surrounding his arm. Seeing this also made them fearful too, especially with how he said darkly, “I’ve had enough of being yours and your son’s punching bag Uncle Vernon. You and your family hate me only because I can do something you can’t, and I hate how you treat me, your own family member. But until I’m old enough to move out there’s not much we can do about it, so from this day forth we stay out of each other’s way.”

 

“Who do you think you’re talking to you bloody Freak?” asked Vernon, only to pale as a fireball just missed his head.

 

“No do _you_ know who you’re talking to,” Harry said as another flame ball formed in his hand, “I’m the one with the power right now. I very doubt you’ll tell me where I got this power without insulting me or my family, so let’s leave it to the fact that I have powers that no doubt come from my parents and this is the reason you hate us.”

 

“Why you little shit.” Petunia begun, but only to have a fireball been thrown at her.

 

“Did I say you could talk aunt?” Harry asked in a sneer, as Dudley hid behind his mum in fear at what his cousin might do to him. “As I was going to say, you hate me and I hate you, seeing that there’s nothing we can do about this, I say we leave each other alone. I keep to myself, and you only see me when I have no other choice, I’ll do no more chores either. I even stay in the cupboard, although things would be better if I had either the spare bedroom or Dudley’s second bedroom - although I would prefer the spare bedroom seeing it is bigger.”

 

Vernon and Petunia looked like they wanted to say something, even Dudley looked like he wanted to too, but with a fireball in Harry’s hand they were too afraid to say anything. Seeing this, Harry said with smirk, “I’m going for a walk to calm down, we all not in the right mind to say anything, and who knows what might happen if you upset me. When I get back I hope you make the choice about the rooming, as you don’t know what else I could do.” And with that Harry left the house before anything could be said or done to make things worse.

 

**_ To be Continued! _ **

 

**_Author’s Note:_** Here ends the second part of the Saga, Harry’s Childhood, I thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I hope that I showed Harry’s slow descent into darkness nicely, and how I handled the plot hole with the Dursleys. I hope you spare a few minutes to leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter, and any ideas you might have for the future chapters. Sorry if you didn’t like the Interlude, but I wanted to explain who they were, and how they came to be.

 

I would like to say that after some thought, I’ve decided that I’ll won’t be adding Charmed as part of the story, as one person pointed out already: I’ve already put two crossovers already into the story, with a big plot idea with the Mystics too. So it would be too much work for me. I may still use the sisters, but I won’t be having them as the Charmed Ones but as Mystics who gets the ideas from the show, and have the same names. :P Let me know what you think of the idea.

 

**Next Chapter:** In the next instalment of Harry’s Childhood Sage, we’ll see the Earth Mystic that the Mystic Knights were looking for. We also see a group of Witch Hunters known as Paladins and Sentinels, who go after Magic Users.


	4. Chapter 3 - Harry’s Childhood - Part 3: (The Earth Mystic!)

**_Chapter Three…_ **

**_Harry's Childhood - Part 3!_ **

**_(The Earth Mystic!)_ **

 

_ 25th of December 2007: _

 

It was a few minutes after Harry left the Dursleys, and he was slowly calming down from his anger and surprise. After months of trying to learn and summon flames, or control existing flames, and getting nothing in return, it took a beating that could have ended his life to summon the fire he wanted. But at the same time he cursed himself for not being more careful, sure he wasn’t sure when the Dursleys would have returned, but doing magic in the open where they could have seen it should they return sooner - that was foolish on his part. 

 

_ ‘What’s done is done,’  _ Harry thought to himself as he walked down the street,  _ ‘there’s nothing I can do about it now. Hopefully thanks to this I can get a better room out of this. If not? I could keep the threat and bash them into the walls until I get the new room, or I could threw a few new fireballs at them.’  _ As he was thinking this, he had turned down an alleyway, where he tried and summon the flames to see if he was able to do so again - to make sure he can make that threat stick. Harry remembered what he felt when the fire first appeared, and after a few tries, he was able to summon the flames around his hands, where he smiled.

 

Harry’s smile turned into a smirk as he thought about using his magic against his family, a few months ago he wouldn’t have considered this, but now he was, and it was thanks to Lucy. 

 

Over the last few months since she told him that he should become a supervillain, the two of them had been talking about it, and slowly Harry was actually considering it. Oh don’t get him wrong, part of him still want to be a hero, but slowly but surely the darkness within Harry’s heart - thanks to how people had treated him - the small light that was within him was fighting a losing battle.

 

Whilst Harry didn’t know this, he still had conflated thoughts about this. It didn’t help that he listened to his sister and do a few small crimes here and there, other than stealing food and drink, like stealing money from people, and other small crimes. The problem was that he enjoyed the thrill, doing something bad and getting away with it. Part of of knew that he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help to feel this way. However though, because of his conflated thoughts at the moment, anything of worth that he stole, he give to the homeless so they could use it to get some food and a roof over their head for a night - this really annoyed his sister that it made him chuckled. 

 

Now as Harry was thinking about the last few nights, Lucy appeared next to him. As she appeared she saw the flames around Harry’s hand, which made her very happy, this was the first step in getting Harry to learn hell-fire and demonic powers. She knew it would be a while before it would get together, but in time she believed it would happen. With a smile she said, “Harry you learnt to summon your flames, how and when did this happen?”

 

“Hey Lucy.” Harry greeted with a smile, it is strange that Lucy at times would know what happened and at others she didn’t. He didn’t know if it was to make it so that she didn’t come across as a know it all, or for some reason she didn’t know what was going on. Whatever the case, it just made Lucy even more interesting and unsuspecting as he would never know what she would do or say next, nor what she knew. “Just got the flames not long ago, strangely I have to thank Uncle Vernon for it. I was careless, I was repairing Aunt Petunia's favourite vase that I broke by accident, when my so called Uncle spotted me and he lost it and begun to beat me. As he was beating me something snap within me and the flames came forth.”

 

“The fucking asshole.” Lucy said darkly, as Harry went red in hearing that. Sure he knew the words, and barely understand what they meant, but his sister would use them most of the time when she was upset or angry - he only used them a few time and only when he was really angry unlike Lucy. “But I have to agree though, although he is a fat asshole, I too would have to thank him for allowing whatever was blocking you to break and allow you to summon the flames. Now we only have to teach you how to control them. Not only that but see if you can learn another element, if possible the element Earth?”

 

“Whilst I’m not against the idea, why would you suggest learning to control Earth?” Harry asked curiously, “I could be learning other things too, and I still have to see if I can learn demonic powers too.” 

 

“You still can brother,” Lucy began to explain, “but should you use your fire skills as a hero or a supervillain, and use your fire skills in everyday life, they might suspect you the hero or supervillain. Also if we are able to combine it with your fire ability we could have you do magma attacks, and other magma moves.”

 

He saw news reports of lava or magma as it is sometimes called, it can be very destructive, more so than fire and earthquakes. To be able to learn them would be very useful if he was able to learn how to do earth moves, and then combine it with his fire attacks. Before he could ask more about this, or let some of his thoughts about what they could do with his skill, they heard screaming coming from the area of some abandoned buildings that were in the area. Wondering who was screaming, Harry ran off without thinking, as his sister tried and call him back. 

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

It was a few minutes later before Harry slowly got near to the abandoned buildings, he walked between the walls and the buildings in the hopes not to get caught. It wasn’t long as he got to a clearing where he saw five people wearing strange armour, two of these people were surrounding a small figure on the ground. 

 

The two that surrounded the girl wore robes that separate in three pieces. Lowest on their body was an long dress made of what looked like segmented leather, that one could assume was part of a chest piece as well. Next up was a loose white robe with wide brimmed sleeves that ended at their waist, complete with a hanging flag sporting a golden eye. Finally, and most importantly, their identity was hidden by a black hood with fanciful gold inlay that extended into a knee length cape. They also had a golden staff, which had a Crescent Moon holding a diamond in the centre on top of it.

 

The other three people wear some sort red fabric with silver trimmings, and over it they had silver plated armour and helmet, which had gold trimmings. Harry also saw that on the front of their armour they had a golden bird of some sort. On their backs each of these strange people carried a sword, that was nearly as long as they were tall, the grip was long enough for a two-handed grip, with an additional handhold placed in the middle of the blade several inches up from the pommel, exactly at the balancing point of the blade. The point was split like a serpent's tongue,with a deep channel running down the blade to allow for blood to flow without restricting the cutting ability of the blade.

 

Before he could do anything or think what was going on, Lucy came up to him and hit him around the head. Like he usually been able to, he felt the hit, and whispered in shock, “What was that for Lucy?”

 

“Why else? For running off like that, you don’t know what is going on, you could run into trouble that could have gotten yourself hurt or worse killed.” Lucy said sadly, frightened what could have happened to her brother, he was to to die she would no longer be around and that frightened her even more. 

 

“Sorry Lucy I didn’t mean to -” began Harry as he turned to look at his sister, and to his shock saw she was beginning to flick in and out of existence. “Sister, what’s happening to you?” Harry whispered in shock, taking everything that he had not to shout out and reveal that he was there.

 

“I, I don’t know!” Lucy said in shock and fear as she look at herself, then suddenly feeling weaker than she ever felt. It was as if something was draining her energy, taking everything that is her. This frightened both Harry and Lucy, worried that Lucy would disappear, ever to seen again. “I feel weak, I don’t know what is going on but I feel that I’m fading for some reason.”

 

But before Harry could say or do something, he felt something going down his spine, as he turned round he saw the two people in hooded robes looking in his direction, as if they knew he was hiding there. Than one of those people in the silver armour, asked in a female voice, “What is it? Is there another heathen here Sentinels?”

 

There was a few strange clicking sounds coming from one of the people in the robes, which was now confirmed as something or someone known as a Sentinel. Once the clickings stop, the other person said darkly, in a males voice, “Is that so, a weak one? Even so, we can not allow heathens go, go and get the heathen.” And so the Sentinels begun to get closer to Harry.

“Harry get out of here!” shouted Lucy as she felt strange as these Sentinels got closer to her, feeling more weak as ever before. But Harry wasn’t able to, as with each step the Sentinels got closer to him, Harry begun to feel weaker, and as he grew weak more faded Lucy became. It was like she was disappearing into nothingness, and that frightened Harry, the only person that ever been nice to him, cared for him begun to disappear in front of his eyes and there was nothing he could do about it. Harry could only stare at Lucy as she faded in and out of existence, before sister disappearing altogether.

 

Upon seeing his sister disappearing like that, something snap within him as he blacked out, something dark and dangerous seemed to awoke within him. At first it seemed to the Paladins that the young boy fainted, something not uncommon when a young magical heathen comes near to a Sentinel.

 

However though, the moment the Sentinels over Harry’s body, his eyes snap open, to reveal they were deprived from emotion. Instead, if someone looked into them they would see the eyes were alight in green flames, some would say they were seeing the flames of hell. Seconds after Harry opened his eyes, his body was engulfed in flames and flamed up nearly burning the Sentinels if they didn’t step back when they did. 

 

As Harry stood up the Warriors of God were shocked, what they saw was nothing like they ever seen before. The aura around the young heathen screamed evil, more than any other heathen they ever seen. It was like the young boy was evil itself. 

 

The three Paladins saw in shock as the evil incarnate summoned a fire ring around one of the Sentinels before they could run, where unholy screams could be heard as they were being slowing burned alive. The other Sentinel tried to escape, but was caught by a blot of flames coming from the evil incarnate and and turned to ash before they knew what happened.

 

As the Sentinel in the ring of fire was slowly been burnt, the young evil incarnate sent a wave of fire at them, making them to duck. Than the young boy sent flamed diggers at them which made them to dodge the attacks again. These Paladins won’t prepared for this kind of attack, it was the reason for the Sentinels were there for, who right now were nothing but ash. They were there to uphand the Earth Mystic once the Sentinels subdo the heathen, so the Mystic couldn’t attack them, and so they could place a power submission collar on the heathen. It meant to be an easy find and capture mission, and so didn’t need any weapons, they won’t suspecting a fire wilder to come by. Seeing that they were outclassed and powered, the Paladins knew they needed to escape and report what had happened. Using a few powerful stun grenades, they threw them at the heathen leaving him stunned for a few moments so they could make their escape.

 

Once they were gone, it was like a tricker that turned whatever happened to Harry off, and Harry was on the ground out cold. 

 

It was a few moments after the Paladins left, when the figure on the ground begun to stir. As the figure stood up, the person was was revealed to be a young cute black girl. She looked to be an eleven years old, with plated dark red hair, she was Charlotte Brown. She was the Earth Mystic that the Mystic Council was looking for, as not only did she had the ability to control the Earth around here, but unlike the other Earth Mystics, she is able to make an underground tunnels/rooms, a mile to two miles underground. Which was why the Paladins and the Mystic Council was looking for her.

 

She had gotten her powers when she was only six years old, when her own father buried her into the ground because she could do strange magical things. Her father was a God fearing man, who believed in what the bible said, ‘thou shalt not suffer a witch to live.’ So upon seeing the magic she could do, he buried her alive in the middle of no where and left her for dead. It was then that her magic transformed, in fear she wanted to be able to control the Earth around her so that she could escape, to defend her - to live without fear. And like her powers was listening to her plea for help, she gained the control of Earth.

 

It took a few years to be able to control them, but over time she was able to master her new skills, but now she could do many things with them, even building underground tunnels/rooms. It was the way she lived since she learnt how to, to protect herself from being hurt or hunted by people like her father who called themselves Paladins. In her time living alone, she relied on no one, trusted no one, all that she trusted was her own powers which she use to steal food, drink and whatever else to survive life on the streets. She done many things to do so, things that a kid of her age shouldn’t know about or think about doing. 

 

The Paladins wasn’t the only ones she had to avoid, there were a few groups, magical and non-magical. Sure she could have went with one of them, but she didn’t know if she could trust them. From the magical groups she had heard one group talking about altering her memories so that she would forget what she could do, which because of this she kept herself away from such groups. As she didn’t know if they were trusted not to do the same, or use her for their own gain. Which is why she didn’t go near a group known as the Mystic Knights, where she heard them calling her a Earth Mystic. And the few non-magical groups that she came across, wanted to experiment on her. 

 

Either way, over the years Charlotte learnt how to avoid capture and how to control her other skills other than her Earth abilities. She meet other people who used their powers to survive life on the streets, some were nice enough, whilst others only wanted her to control. In fact she was running away from a magical group that wanted to control her, when she had the misfortune to run into two Paladins and their Sentinels. They had just captured her, when she heard them talking about using her and others like her to get rid of her kind, as it would better using other heathens to fight their kind instead of risking their own people. The last thing she heard before blacking out because of the Sentinels was, “What is it? Is there another heathen here Sentinels?”

 

She didn’t know how long she was out for, but when she came to, she felt a great heat, and the Paladins escaping without her. As the heat was dying down, she had wondered what had happened, why would the Paladins run without her? Not that she was complaining, she was happy they won’t taking her with them. Over the next few minutes, she regained her strength and was able to get up, where she saw the reason for the Paladins running off. 

 

She saw a young boy, who looked no older than five years or so with flames around him, flames that were dying down. As she looked at the young black haired boy, she had to wonder what happened. She knew the stories about the Paladins, and knew they don’t often run away from a fight. So she had to wonder how such a young kid could make the Paladins run like that, and what happened to the Sentinels that were with them?

 

Whilst she didn’t know what had happened, she did know one thing though, whatever happened, this young kid was somehow involved in saving her from the Paladins, who most likely have killed or used her in some way. She could leave him there like she would normally, but she couldn’t do that to him, she after all owed it to the black haired kid to keep him safe and repay the debt for saving her. So levitating the young boy, she carried him to one of the areas that she had built her underground tunnels and dig herself and the young boy underground.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

It was a few hours later before Harry begun to come round, as he looked to see he was in a dimly lighted room. As he tried to remember what happened to him, and how he got there, when he moaned in pain, “Ahh my head, what happened to me.”

 

“I would like to know that too,” Harry heard a female voice from the far end of the room, which was darker end of the room, “when I came to I saw the Paladins escaping, you were out cold with flames dying out that was coming from you, with ashes from the Sentinels.”

 

“Who’s there? What are you talking about?” asked Harry, as he summoned a ball of fire in his hand, only to see a cute black girl sitting in a chair.

 

“So you really are a Fire Mystic,” the young black girl said with a knowing smile, “I’m Charlotte Brown, I’m talking about what happened with the Paladins and the Sentinels.”

 

“I’m sorry but what do you mean by that? I never heard of Fire Mystics, Paladins and Sentinels.” Harry admitted to Charlotte, as he tried to remember what happened to him.

 

Brown wasn’t too surprise that this young boy didn’t know anything about them, it was only luck, bad or good depending how you would think of it, that she found out about them. And so she explained the little that she knew about them.

 

“So let me get this straight,” Harry began thoughtfully, “there are these two groups the Mystics and the Paladins right?”

 

“Well they are other groups out there, but they are the two of the main groups out there that I know of.” the ten year old explained.

 

Harry nodded in understand, he and Lucy had often thought about this before, wondering if there were magical groups out there or not. The Mystics and the Paladins were the first two that were confirmed to Harry to be out there. As he seat there, Harry wondered if these Mystics and Paladins were the ones that were following him, or if it was another group that was doing so.

 

“So these Mystics has a task force you could say called the Mystic Knights,” Harry scoffed at the name, it sounded like some kind of old TV show or something, “who protect others like us from these Paladins and others like them. They also stop magical crime too. Right?”

 

“As far as I've been able to find out about them yes.” replied Charlotte.

 

“And these Paladins, they are an anti-magic group that believes that only God should have such power.” Harry said thoughtful. This group sound much like the Paladins in Jumper, where they believed that only God should have the skill to be anywhere at one time. “But yet these Paladins have these Sentinels who use some kind of anti-magic you could to stop us from using our powers, and are able to sense us too.”

 

“I know it seem condescending as you say it like that,” the cute black girl admitted thoughtfully, “but from what I’ve been able to find out, they used potions to give whatever powers they give these Sentinels. In the eyes of the Paladins, potions isn’t really magic, but science, and in a way they are right, you take different ingredients and put them together to make something else - that’s what scientists do everyday to find and create new things. To them they are only using science to improve a person and giving them extra abilities.”

 

Harry only scoffed at this, seeing how most true believers of god thought that science was evil, and most true believers don’t have much to do with it. But then again, over the years christianity has altered itself to fit into the world around it, to accept science into their lives.

 

Either way, getting back at point at hand, the young boy asked, “If these Mystics and Mystic Knights are ones meant to help like those like us, why aren’t you with them?” Harry suspected with his surroundings, he had a gut feeling that something isn’t right around here. He might be wrong, but it was something that he had to ask.

 

“They might be, but I don’t trust them.” admitted Charlotte, before she explained a bit about her life, to help Harry understand. She begun to explain how her father a widower, her mother was killed in an accident when she was a baby,  abused her for a long while because she did strange things, before he tried to bury her alive, where she gained her powers to control earth. It wasn’t a skill she thought about learning, but it was something she needed to serve and get out alive, from there she learn what she could about her new skills to live on the streets by herself. Whilst she might not be very good at it, she had a basic idea of her skills now and was able to create underground tunnels/rooms.

 

This reminded Harry a lot about himself, about how his own family hated and abused him for a while all because he did strange things. But unlike Brown’s father, they didn’t try to kill him, beat him half of his life yes, but not kill him. It wasn’t like they didn’t want to, as Harry overheard the fact that they wanted to, but they suspected they were being watched by some Freaks for some reason and they didn’t want to risk the Freaks interfering in their normal lives more than the Freaks already had by placing him with them. 

 

Harry felt he was lucky that he didn’t need to leave the Dursleys just yet, sure he wanted nothing more to do so, but he knew it would be foolish. He wasn’t skilled nor knowledge enough to live on the streets, not only that he wasn’t sure from what he overheard Dursleys if he/they were being watched or not. He didn’t want anyone to learn that he had escape, as he didn’t know what would happen, and so it was for the best he stayed at the damn Dursleys. So not knowing who he could trust himself, he could understand where Charlotte was coming from. Not only that, from what Charlotte told him, he wasn’t no where strong enough to defend himself against what is out there at the moment.

 

Charlotte then explained how she was out to get some food, when she was caught off guard by the Paladin and was attack. She explained that although she didn’t know how Harry did it, if it wasn’t for him, she would have been captured and brainwashed to fight against the Mystic Knights and others like her, or if it didn’t work, she would be used for other things or killed - so she was thankful for Harry helping her.

 

Once she finished telling Harry what she a bit about herself, and about what happened, she asked, “Harry, can I ask, who is Lucy? As you were calling her name whilst you were out cold.”

 

“She’s my sister,” the black hair kid said with a sad sigh, “she disappeared when those Sentinels  got near me.” 

 

“What do you mean?” asked the young girl, confused how a Sentinel could make a person disappear. From what she knew about them, it was impossible for them to do such a thing.

 

“She was my imaginary friend/sister,” explained Harry with a tear in his eyes, “and somehow those damn Sentinels made her to disappear.”

 

“Oh…” Charlotte said suddenly, as she realized what he meant now.

 

“Don’t oh me like that,” Harry said darkly, “she was all I had in the world, the only one who cared for me.”

 

“I’m sorry,” apologize Charlotte, “I didn’t mean to be rude, it just surprised me that’s all.”

 

“Okay, I just going to miss her.” the seven year old sighed upset that he had lost Lucy, he had tried to bring her back since he awoke, but he had gotten nowhere.

 

“Going to miss who?” a voice said suddenly out of no, “Oh that was weird.”

 

“Who’s there?” “Lucy?” both Harry and Charlotte said at the same time.

 

“You can hear her/me?” both Harry and Lucy said in shock, seeing that no one had hear Lucy before.

 

“Of course I can I’m not deaf you know.” said Charlotte, as she give him a weird look.

 

“But that’s Lucy my imaginary sister, only I should be able to hear and see her.” Harry explained, he was confused as to how this could happen, as no one before could see or even hear her before. Charlotte too was confused, and was unable to think of anything to say, as she tried to think what was going on. As she was doing this, Harry got up off the bed he was on and went up to Lucy and hugged her. To Charlotte though, it was like Harry was hugging thin air, where she got up from her chair and put a hand through way Lucy meant to be and suspect felt nothing but air.

 

But to Lucy it was like Charlotte had put a hand through her, and said to her, “Hey do you mind? That wasn’t nice, how would you like to have some put a hand through you?”

 

Charlotte just stared at the spot in shock and confusion, none the wiser as to what was going on, as Harry said as he give his sister a smile, “So Lucy, what happened to you?”

 

“I don’t know, one moment I was telling you off for running off like you did and then feeling wired and everything went dark.” explained Lucy, as confused as Harry was at this, as she tried to work out what happened. “Than the next thing I knew I was here, wherever here is, with you and this girl. A girl who seems to be able to hear me.”

 

Harry thought about it as he too tried to think about it, but after a few moments getting nothing he came to the decision he didn’t care. “You know what, as long as you’re back sister I don’t care what happened.”

 

“Same here,” Lucy agreed with a smile, “it’ll be a bit longer before I leave you alone. So can one of you two tell me what that was about?”

 

And so Harry and Charlotte explained once again what happened, for Charlotte it was the strangest thing that she ever went through. And since she got her powers, she had seen a lot of strange things, but this by far was the strangest. Talking to thin air, to someone that didn’t really exist apart for in a mind of a seven year old child. 

 

Once Harry and Charlotte caught Lucy up as to what was going on, they tried and come up with ideas as to how Charlotte could hear Lucy. But they came up with nothing. Before long through it was time for Harry to return to the Dursleys for the night, but Harry said he would be back later. Not only did he want to learn more about her, and what she knew, but he wanted to talk to hear about her powers. 

 

Once Harry returned to the Dursleys, Harry smiled to see a fearful looks on the Dursleys who lead him to his new room, the spare bedroom. It seemed that his threat work, he now had the second biggest room. They even allowed to look through Dudley’s second bedroom to see if there was anything he wanted, his aunt and uncle wanted to keep him happy as much as possible, before they turned the room into the spare bedroom. This was something Dudley didn’t like, but a look from his parents was enough to keep  him from say anything. And so start a new chapter in Harry’s life. The seven year old did wonder how long it would last for, but for the moment he didn’t really care as he slept in the soft bed.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

_ 14th of March 2008: _

 

It had been almost three months since Harry meet Charlotte, and has he thought about it, it was the best gift other than creating Lucy. He spent more time with Charlotte then at the Dursleys, although thanks to a few threats and showing them what he could do with fire, the Dursleys hadn’t been a real problem for Harry. If it wasn’t for the fact he wasn’t sure who was watching him, and how, he wouldn’t even be at the Dursleys.

 

If way he was glad he had made friends with Charlotte, as not only did he have a new friend and someone to train with, but she helped him to learn how to do some basic earth element moves. It was difficult, but over the last few months, Harry was able to create and launch small spheres of earth, and low powered projectiles of earth.

 

It wasn’t much, but with his training with his fire ability and Jumping, it was enough to fit his needs for now. He knew that with training with Charlotte, and his own training it would take year to master his fire and other abilities. But like many kids his age he enjoyed fire. The way it glowed and danced and how it stood out against the backdrop of reality, it was that reason that Harry would keep up with it until he could master this ability, to have it bend to his will, and become the most powerful being out there.

 

The problem was that with the way the Dursleys brought him up, his influence with fire wasn’t doing his mental stability any favours. He already had emotional problems as it was, but more he trained with his flames, more unsettled his emotions became. 

 

In fact he asked his new friend about this, and she had informed him that it wasn’t really surprising, as from what she learnt about Fire Mystics, their powers were powered by their emotions. And from what she heard, it is believed that the more angrier the Fire Mystic became, more powerful their skill could become. But at the same time their emotions could became more unsettled, letting their emotions get the better of them. And so to help with this, the Fire Mystic learnt how to meditate to keep control of their emotions and so their powers.

 

Now although he was learning to meditate to keep control of his emotions, it didn’t stop him from slowly becoming a budding pyromaniac. It started somewhat harmless enough, he would start small fires and watched them burn out. But if it wasn’t for Lucy and Charlotte, he would have just watched them get out of control and burn down buildings. He didn’t tell Charlotte this, as he didn’t want to make her afraid of him, but he even had dreams of watching the Dursleys being burnt alive by his flames, as he sat there and laughed as it happened. Harry knew that whilst his own flames didn’t hurt him, normal fire that was created by him would, but as the months passed, those flames that did hurt him stopped doing so. Sure he didn’t know if a magical fire would hurt him or not, but he suspected as he became more powerful that kind of problem wouldn’t be a problem.

 

Not only was he learning about his psychokinetic and earth abilities while he was awake, but he was learning in his dreams with his sister. This was how he learnt so quickly to control his flames. To help further his training, Harry and Lucy would play catch with his fire, throwing fireballs at each other. His current skill set was coming along fine, but he, Lucy and Charlotte  knew he still had room to learn more. They came up with the idea that that seeing he got his idea to learn how to control fire from the movie and comics of Fantastic Four, he should keep on getting ideas from the movie and comics. In fact Charlotte joined them too, thinking that she might be able to get more ideas on how to control her powers from comic and cartoons, even get some new powers too.

 

Charlotte Brown was a god send to Harry and Lucy, not only did she help to teach Harry how to do some earth attacks and they want Harry to learn, and keep him from letting his fire go wild - but she give them an underground headquarters to train, and come when they needed to get away from the Dursleys - although after hearing about his past with them, if he said something Brown might have been willing to help. In the past the young girl only had created one or two rooms, but now she had a few more for herself and Harry - a few of them were used as somewhere to train. Harry helped to light the rooms with his fire skills.

 

Over the last few months, Harry and Lucy learnt more about Charlotte’s life before they meet, about how her own father abused her because she was different, it reminded them of how the Dursleys treated Harry, and her time on the streets. Charlotte explained about how she did try and get some help, but no one seemed to care as they should, the police, the government workers that meant to help people like her, none seem to really care. And those who did could do nothing because of their bosses stopping them. 

 

Hearing this made Harry realize that being a hero in this day and age was worth nothing, if the government who meant to protect its people did nothing, why be a hero in the first place? All it would do was put a bandaid on the problem, as no one would really care, it would just help cover up the existing problem up even more and nothing would be done about the main problem. 

 

The best course of action would a criminal himself: his line of thought was that if he can’t fix the problem, he would be part of it. Instead of using his skills to help, he would use them for his own gains, to get what he wants and if possible change the world to fit his own needs. He may not become a supervillain, but he won’t be a superhero, instead he’ll use them to do what he want and screw everyone else.  His resolve was more so when he heard that a few months before Charlotte meet them, she had been doing a few sexual acts to gain money, and still doing so. 

 

The thing that made Harry to want to use his powers for his own gain, wasn’t the fact she was doing sexual acts for money, he heard about such people and they normally done so as they needed the money. No it was the fact that a few people who paid Charlotte for these sexual acts, were the people who meant to protect her, the police, doctors and social workers, that used her. If these people could use her like that, there was no point in protecting people who would let them stay in power.

 

Anyway it was a Friday after school, and Harry had decided to walk to the the nearby forest to train some. He, Lucy and Charlotte trained together often trained at their underground hideout, but sometimes Harry liked to train in the forest, in the open air. One of the main things that they were trying to was allow Charlotte to see Lucy. As it was strange for her to hear Lucy but not see her, and that she could see Harry hugging fine air, and being hit by an invisible force.

 

They never discovered why Charlotte could hear Lucy, but over the last three months, there have been a few times since then where others could hear her too. Surprisingly the Dursleys and those Harry didn’t like nor trust could hear her, so Charlotte came to the conclusion somehow his powers evolved so that Lucy could be heard by anyone apart for those Harry didn’t like or trust. Harry and Lucy wasn’t sure about it, as Harry didn’t feel he was more powerful, but it did seem to make sense though.

 

Either way, over the last few months, they made little progress, the best that they could was over the last week where Charlotte could see the outlines of Lucy. It was a start, and might take a while before Charlotte could see Lucy fully. But other than that they were been training hard as they could, one of the skills that Charlotte  wanted to learn was from a cartoon called Avatar the Last Airbender. She wanted to learn how to cover her hand in earth, to make a Earth Gauntlet. With training her other abilities, and helping Harry with his earth abilities, she hasn’t got as far as she wanted, but was happy to have someone to train with in her earth abilities too.

 

As for Harry, after reading comics, and watching movies, TV shows and cartoons, Harry and the girls came up with a skill he could try. Pyroportation, or better known as Fire Teleportation or Flaming - they got the idea from watching a TV show called Charmed. 

 

Sure Harry was able to Jump to wherever he wanted now days as long it was within the county, but the fact was if he used his fire abilities and Jump at the same time, it would be only matter of time before the Mystic Knights would find out it was Harry behind the fire attacks. Even if Harry got off, he would be on their rider and anyone magical would be watching him. So Harry would need another way around it if he still wanted to do such things. It was something he liked the idea of, not only was it a cool skill to have, but it was from the demonic powers from Charmed, something he had been and failing to be able to do. If he could do something like that, he would be one step closer in having demonic powers, even though it was barely a demonic power.

 

Over the last few months though he hadn’t got far, but he put it down to the fact that he had been training with his other skills too, and so might not be powerful enough to do so yet. The only bit of success he had was when he compressed the energy that fuelled his pyrokinesis into a tight ball and then let it go. The ring of fire that had exploded outward around him had seared straight through the tree he’d been leaning on - which had thankfully fallen backward from the kinetic force. This was definitely something he would be practising in the future.

 

During the training though, something strange happened, Lucy begun to start her own ideas of what she wanted to do. Sure she could use the same powers as Harry within controlling fire and earth, seeing that she was part of him. But she wanted to learn something for herself, something that Harry couldn’t do, or wanted.

 

Whilst somewhat surprised, although Harry knew he shouldn’t be seeing Lucy had a strange free will even if she was part of him, he was happy for his sister to learn something of her own. It made her even more special in his eyes. And she did find some powers she wanted to try, and they came from reading the various incarnations of the X-Men, as they had many different powers, powers that could be useful to her.

 

The first skill Lucy learnt was shapeshifting and the ability to change into animals, and whilst wouldn’t mind having the ability himself, he wasn’t too bothered about learning it. As  with his own training of fire and earth, and learning to close his tares from Jumping, he didn’t have the time to try to learn more. 

 

Either way, Lucy had great fun changing into all different people, making him laugh as she altered their appearance to comical degrees. The same with the animals, he loved it when she came a wolf or a tiger for some reason. Lucy also found out that she could become any humanoid animal, a hybrid of girl and animal. Harry thought she looked very cute as a Catgirl, and as a Wolfgirl. Harry often wondered that if she was real, if she would have enlightened smile and sight because she was part animal.

 

Another ability Lucy was able to gain was the ability to copy herself. This skill Harry wished he had time to learn, as he could be in two places at once and get away with things, but sadly he didn’t have time. Lucy liked the idea of having a few more of herself, and teasing her brother. At the moment she was only able to make two clones of herself, but it was enough for her and had fun teasing her brother.

 

One last skill she give herself over the months, was that she was able to get another pair of arms to grow out of the side of her body, like the character she'd seen in some of the Japanese comics they’d found in the specialty store. Now this skill Harry had no interest at all in, as he didn’t see the point of having another set of arms and had to wonder why his sister wanted them for. 

 

As Harry thought about the past few months, he became so lost in his thoughts, and as he made his way deeper into the forest, he didn’t take in his surroundings. If he had he would have seen that he was being followed by people in armour, the armour of the Paladins. The Paladins were out in search not only for other Mystics, but they were keeping an eye out for Harry as he was the only one to defeat and turn a Sentinel into ash. They wanted to find out how that could happen, and to see if they could control that person, so that they could get that person to help them to defeat the heathens faster. As over the last few months though, they were unable to find the person behind what happened to the Sentinels, but it seemed that today was their lucky day. They were coming to the forest to make a drop, when one of the men spotted the black haired kid that he recognise was the one that turned the Sentinels into ash.

 

It was only by luck that Harry heard a glass bottle being smashed, and at the last second ducked as he saw someone about to hit him over the head with what looked like a police baton. As Harry recognized the people who attacked him as Paladins, he was about to Jump away, like he normally would have done to get out of a fight. Or that would what he have done, but the second that he tried. he felt a painful shock of electric going through him as a modified police baton hit him mid Jump, causing him to fall onto the ground in pain.

 

As Harry slowly turned round and look up to see what hit him, he saw six Paladins surrounding him, each holding a police baton, which reminded Harry of the batons from the film Jumper. Not wanting to be captured by these Paladins, he was about to do something he knew might not work but had no other chose if he didn’t wanted to be captured - he tried painfully to try and Jump and hope it would Jump. But as he suspected, one of the Paladins hit with with the electrified baton.

 

“Oh please Heathen,” one of the Paladin’s said with a sneer, who sounded like a male, “do you really think you can Jump? We all know about the Mystics Skills, and how you try to copy them from different places. We also know most of your weaknesses, so we can counter them.”

 

“You and your kind are nothing but heathens, you Mystics, Wizards and other magical users,” said a female sounding Paladin, “no one other than God should have the power you have.”

 

Harry couldn’t help himself as he said darkly, “But wasn’t it said that God made us in his image? So why is it so hard to think that he might have given some of us, some of his powers too?”

 

Right away Harry knew it was the wrong thing to say as one of the Paladin’s kicked and poked him with the electrified baton. As they said, “How dare you heathen, God would not give us lowly mortals such powers.”

 

Harry would have said that the Paladin sounded jealous, but wisely kept quiet. Instead he pushed his magic to make a small earthquake, hoping that he could make them lose balance long enough for him to escape. He was glad that his plan worked, and as the small earthquake shook the  Paladins, which they tried to keep standing but with little luck, Harry stood up and tried to make his escape as quickly as he could. But as he was in too much pain to Jump, the best he could do was to run and hide.

 

However though, before Harry could get too far, someone came out of the shadows wearing a black cloak. Harry only had to wonder who this person was, when the person removed their cloak. Harry saw that it was a man, and he was wearing a thick fiery coloured armour, with silver shoulder, legs, chest and wrist guards with yellow balls on them. Upon seeing this person, he said, “Well heathen you seemed quite skilled, you’ll be very useful to capturing other heathens so we can get rid of them.”

 

“High Master Gavinrad,” said one of the Paladins, who had gotten up of the ground, before kneeling in front of the new arrival, as the other Paladins followed suit as they got off the ground, “he caught off us. We won’t aware that he was able to use earth attacks as well as fire.”

 

“That’s what I keep telling you all Paladin Jacob,” began High Master Gavinrad, “don’t suspect these Mystics to have one set of skills, or only use wands like their cousin heathens the Wizards and Witches. I’ve seen some who had three set of skills other than wandless magic that they use. But I have to say, to find a child heathen that has two elements abilities at such a young age, I’m truly surprised. He’ll be very useful to our organization, with training he’ll be able to get rid of the other heathens eise, and help us creating a God fearing world as it should be.”

 

“Like hell will I help you mad men,” the seven year old Harry said, in pain, as Gavinrad hit him with the electrified baton,  “I won’t be helping you.”

 

High Master Gavinrad just laughed darkly at Harry as he hit Harry again, before saying, “By the time we finish with you heathen, you’ll be doing what we say and you’ll do so without another word.”

 

Just than Harry saw at least five tears, tears like he made when Jumping and realized that someone who could Jump too, was about to appear. He wasn’t sure who it was going to be, nor did he cared at the moment seeing that this could be his chance to escape. So with a knowing smirk, he said to High Master Gavinrad, “I think you’ll be having a problem there asshole.”

 

“What do you -” began High Master Gavinrad, when fifteen people in armour, appeared out of no where seven of them Harry heard made a popping sound as they appeared. The armour was thick in the chest and legs, but thinner in the arms. The armor itself consisted of a red leather top and ankle length skirt as the base, a slightly smaller blue leather piece of the same shape over top of it, and finally heavy plates literally belted into place over the hips, chest, arms, and head. And the last thing Harry saw before Gavinrad knocked him out, was the Paladins, and this new group fighting each other.

 

The armour on the knight was thick in the chest and legs, but thinner in the arms. Great for swinging a weapon with impunity, but it left him looking just a bit silly. The armour itself consisted of a red leather top and ankle length skirt as the base, a slightly smaller blue leather piece of the same shape over top of it, and finally heavy plates literally belted into place over the knight's hips, chest, arms, and head.

 

**_To be Continued!_ **

 

**_Author’s Note:_ ** Here ends the third part of the Saga, Harry’s Childhood, I thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I know that it looks like that Harry is going to be superpowered kid, but he isn’t really as there are others like him, other Mystics who have power who are about the same level as him, weaker or in a rare case stronger than him. Not to forget the adult Mystics too, who’ll be stronger than Harry too, for now at least. So don’t worry Harry isn’t going to be overpowered who no-one can stop him, at least for now that is, once the story comes along he’ll become stronger and nearly unstoppable. But it doesn’t mean he can’t be, just hard once he gets strong enough.

 

I also know that there’ll be a lot of people that might not like how I wrote about Charlotte’s past, but like it or not, but this kind of thing with police, doctor’s and such people using children for sexual acts sadly does happen. I’m sorry if this upsets you or you don’t like it, but I’m trying to write a realistic dark background for each person who’ll join Harry and his pursuit into darkness.

 

Either way, I’m still after ideas for different powers for the Mystics, like I said I would like them from comics, shows and movies and would like them before 2007. To help here is a site of powers, if you find any you like, let me know and I’ll see about adding them:  powerlisting . wikia . com/wiki/Superpower_Wiki

 

I’ve been searching for sites for characters and I found one, if there is a character in this list you want someone to copy the powers from, let me know who that character is and the reason the person want to copy them and I’ll see what I can do about adding them: www . superherodb . com/characters/

 

First Paladin's Armour: yuq . me/users/26/140/4TxjEWupqk . png

 

High Master Gavinrad Armour: www . conceptart . org/forums/attachment.php?attachmentid=1149355&stc=1&d=1295511407

 

The armour of the strangers that appeared at the end of the chapter: orijnramboer . files . wordpress . com /2011/08/battlemage . jpg 

 

If you can describe these armours better, please let me know. And if you want to help with describing future armours and that in future chapters, please let me know as I’m looking for help. As I’m somewhat awful at describing armours and such, and would like some help if you can help me.

 

So you know though, I’m working on a side-story to this story, to explain how the Mystics came to be, and allow me to add a few of your OCs into the story, and explain about them in the story too. I know I could explain things in this story, but as most of you see in my works, I often tend to go overboard when I do such things and so decided after starting the story that the side-story is better for this. As I want to keep things going smoothly, and I don’t want to go off track in explaining things in this story - so I created the side story. Like it or not, the Mystics and the elements of their creation are going to be a big part of this story, and feel I should take time in explaining them. So I’ll be working on the side-story of this for a while, before returning to his one. So if you want to know more about the Mystics, I would like it if you read Rise of Overlord Vulcan Side-Story - The Mystics. As not only would like to see your thoughts, but any ideas you want to see to happen with the Mystics, and what tech could be used too and such.

 

Either way, I would like to thank you once again for reading and I hope you spare a few minutes to leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter, and any ideas you might have for the future chapters, and any powers you would like to be used in the story.

 

**_Question:_ ** As many of you know, this story is going to have a crossover with Fairy Tail. So I would like to ask about the one hundred year quest that Gildarts went on, what could it have been. From what I’ve read, it might have to do with something that is on, or has happened on Zonia Mountains, but unlike many might have thought, it has nothing to involve the Black Dragon, Acnologia. Gildarts told Natsu that he stopped, because of Acnologia, not that the quest was Acnologia. If it wasn’t for the Black Dragon, Gildarts would have kept on his quest, so it wasn’t to defeat the dragon. So what are your thoughts as to what is the hundred year quest?

 

**Next Chapter:** In the next instalment of Harry’s Childhood Sage, Harry meets up with the Mystics and is taken to Mystic Island, where he learns a bit about the Mystic.


	5. Chapter 4 - Harry's Childhood - Part 4 (The Mystic Island!)

**_Author’s Note:_** Now before I start this next chapter, I would like to apologize for the long time in updates, but if you read my other works, you would know this is because my muse and the mood to write has not been there for me until recently. Next some of you know that I have been doing a side-story to this one, and I would like it if you could read it too. Whilst the side-story isn’t important to this story, it’ll explain about the Mystics more, and it’ll explain how Voldemort came to be and his reactions to the Mystics.

 

Remember, I am altering the timeline quite a bit, and one of those things is when Voldemort came to be. In this case he came about after World War 2, and so his up being would be different and such. One of the things that I’ve changed is about how Tom came into his darkness and who helped him, I’ve also alter a few other things too. But to know what, and learn about more about the Mystics, I would recommend you read the side-story, as it’ll explain a few things that you would miss in this story.

 

One last thing before I start, I did have a new Beta Reader, who has worked on the first two chapters, whilst nothing big has been changed, he has made the story read smoothly more. So if you want, you can see what he has done and I hope that you’ll like what he had done.

 

This chapter is in memory of Alan Rickman, may he rest in peace, a great actor that made Snape a bit more bearable.

 

**_ Chapter Four… _ **

**__ **

**_ Harry’s Childhood - Part 4! _ **

**__ **

**_ (The Mystic Island!) _ **

 

_14th of March 2008 - Mystic Island:_

 

Harry wasn’t sure how long he was unconscious, but when he awoke, he looked around and realized that he was in a completely white room, without his glasses, he couldn’t tell _exactly_ where he was. But he noticed he was in a _very_ soft bed, the bed was so comfortable, he felt as if he was _melting_ within the bed’s embrace. As he sat up, he began to extend his arms, moving them in precise, practiced motions, attempting to find his glasses. As he was doing so, he heard a man say, as he handed him his glasses, “I believe you’re looking for these.”

 

As Harry put his glasses on, he had to take a moment to ensure that what he was seeing was, in fact, reality, to do so he took his glasses off, before rubbing his eyes. As before him was what he thought was a seven foot human/dragon hybrid wurmling. To Harry, it looked like the _person_ was wearing the uniform from the movie: Star Trek: Nemesis. He was wearing a blue turtleneck shirt, and around each of the wrist was a blue coloured hoop, the cloth surrounding the neck was also blue, the rest of the uniform was made of a fabric resembling carbon fibers, due to the texture of the cloth, and grey/black appearance. Over the area of the left breast, was a pearly white star.

 

Before thinking, Harry asked blatantly, as he tried to move away, and a fireball in hand, “What the hell are you?”

 

The human/dragon hybrid didn’t seem to be offended by this, in fact, he chuckled, as he said, amused, “Haha, worry not, young one, extinguish your fireball, I mean you no harm. I am Mystic Healer Drakon, in the normal world where you came from, you would call me a doctor.” Drakon informed Harry as he saw Harry’s confused look, “And, as you can see, I’m a human/dragon hybrid.”

 

Upon Harry hearing his explanation, he warily extinguished his fireball, but was ready to defend himself, even if he couldn’t win, he would make it difficult for them to take him. Whilst hearing that this, was a doctor of some sort, somewhat eased his worried state, a bit, not by much, but what do you expect Harry to feel when he was face-to-face with a seven foot tall human/dragon hybrid? Attempting to make sense of the situation, Harry asked, “How is that possible?”

 

“Hmm, let me see, how can I explain that?” Healer Drakon said to himself thoughtfully, as he knew that this young child knew nothing about Mystics, “seeing that you’re here, you’re able to something that no one else, or not many around you can do, such as: summon things, fix things with a wave of your hand and such, correct?”

 

“Those are two of a few abilities, that I am able to wield,” Harry warily admitted to the Healer, not allowing him to have the knowledge of the full extent of his abilities, “I can wield the deadly power of fire, to an extent, I cannot do much, but I only started to wield fire about a year ago.”

 

“Oh, now that is interesting,” Drakon said with a small smile, “so you have been attempting to utilize your magic to do different things to see what works, correct?” At this statement, Harry simply nodded, wondering where this conversation was going, “While, in my case, when I was a child I was fascinated by dragons, I loved drawing and reading about them, I even tried to watch any shows I could about them. So, when I learnt that I was special and could do things that no one else I knew could, I thought, maybe I could transform into a dragon and back. Sadly, though, there was some kind of accident, I have no idea what, neither do the people I work for, though they think I was too young and didn’t have the power at the time to attempt such a transformation, but I was stuck in the form you see now, ever since.”

 

“Oh.” was the only thing Harry could say as his mouth made an ‘O’ shape.

 

“Yeah, over time, I had a few people that reacted like you have when they first saw me.” explained the Healer, what he didn’t say was that: it was a lot worse and people threw multiple items at him and wanted to kill him because of his appearance. “I’ll admit, it was difficult, attempting to control my new found power and people not fully understanding me, but when I was found by the Mystics, they helped me and made it so that those people didn’t remember me and took me in, afterwards, I learnt to become a Healer.”

 

“What’s a Mystic?” Harry pretended that he didn’t know what a Mystic was, well he wasn’t really lying, he knew of them and that they were magical, but that was all he really knew about them. “And, where am I?”

 

Before Healer Drakon could answer Harry’s question, a voice from the doorway said, “I think I can explain that, Mr. Potter.”

 

In the doorway, stood a man in his thirties, he had black hair and was wearing an outfit that was similar to the Healer, the only differences were, the outfit had a red turtleneck and hoop around the wrist. “My name is Mystic Knight Erebus, and I am here to speak to you and explain a bit about the Mystics.” Turning to the healer, the Mystic Knight asked, “Healer Drakon, is Mr. Potter allowed to leave?”

 

“I was unable to find any injuries, so, as long as he doesn’t try to Jump for the next few hours, he should be fine, as the electrical charge he suffered has temporarily ruined his accuracy, at Jumping.” The Healer began to explain to Harry and Erebus, “So, should you Jump, you could miss your target by miles, which, could be dangerous, depending on where you are going. So, it is best he stay here for a few hours for the electrical charge to leave his body, otherwise, he is fine to leave, Mystic Knight Erebus.”

 

“Thank you, Healer Drakon,” Erebus thanked the Healer, before asking, “but do you have in your possession, a spare hooded cloak he could borrow for a short while?”

 

“Sure, I have a few, just in case.” admitted the Healer as he got a small cloak and give it to Harry.

 

As he did, the Mystic Knight said to Harry, “Until I say otherwise, I want you to keep the hood on the cloak up.”

 

“I’ll explain shortly, let’s get out of here, I know that kids at your age dislike being in a hospital longer than you have to be.” Erebus said with a soft voice, as he led Harry out of the room and hospital.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

As Harry and Erebus left the hospital, Harry was amazed at the grounds, he could see beautiful land, filled with amazing plants of all kinds, and animals that he had never seen before. The seven year old could only be lead out of the grounds, by lightly pushing him, as he took in the view of the land surrounding him, covered with many plants, some of which had, long black stems, with blooming white flower petals, the disk of the flower, was a pale blue, the plants of this particular variety, were scattered throughout the grounds. Another flower had a poisonous yellow disk, while the droopy petals of the flower were a dark violet, the stem was a rich blue, this particular flower was close to the exit of the hospital, possibly due to medicinal purposes. Another one of the flowers that stood out was, a flower with a light green disk, droopy yellow flower petals, and a dark grey stem, this flower, was closer to the bunches of houses, for what purpose he did not yet know.

 

Lounging around, outside of some of the houses were strange animals, one of which, being a lupine creature, with large floppy ears, golden brown eyes, grey fur, as well as being the size of a small horse. Another of these strange creatures was, a feline animal with small ears that stood up, purple, slitted eyes, gold fur, and was the size of a large dog. Near some of the few houses, were equine creatures with orange eyes, black fur, attached to the back of the equine creature, was a pair of wings with purple feathers, the creature was the size of a small house.

 

As Harry was looking at all the different houses in this neighbourhood, Harry spotted that many of the residents were looking at him strangely, and some seemed to look at him with pain present within their faces. After seeing this, Harry asked the Mystic Knight, “Why are they looking at me like that, and why do some of them look like I caused them pain?”

 

“I would have liked it if you were older before you learnt this, but, if you’re going to be here more often in the future, it would be better to tell you now, you would find out sooner, rather than later.” Erebus explained to the young boy, “But first, I should give you some background concerning the Mystics and the world of magic…” and so, Erebus began to tell Harry the basics of the Wizarding World, and the Mystics, which every child on the island knew.

 

Once Harry digested the information that Erebus had given him, he was pondering over the knowledge he had recently been gifted with, and, after a few moments, he said thoughtfully, “So, let me ensure that all of what I have heard, is, in fact, the truth, the Mystics were created, by your leaders: the Carter Twins when they acknowledged the fact that they were able to wield their magic in a way that the rest of the Wizarding World could not do, and they feared them because of this. And they wanted nothing more then to stop this, but the twins fought against this and their work resulted in the creation of the Mystics.”

 

“Those are the basics.” Erebus admitted, amazed at how mature Potter was. He often wondered if magic was the reason that most children, even himself, were so mature at an early age - although, he had seen a few who acted as if they were older than they actually were, non-magicals that had no magic. But from what he could sense about the young boy, he seemed to be more mature than any other kid he had seen, and he had to wonder why, but that would be something he would look into at a later date.

 

“But what does that have to do with people looking at me weirdly?” asked the seven year old.

 

“Before I answer that, I would like to ask you this: what do you know about your parents death?” the Shadow Mystic asked Harry.

 

“Other than what my uncle and aunt told me, which I suspect is a lie, is that they died in a car crash,” Harry gave a half truth, he wasn’t going to say what else they said about them, it wasn’t the Mystic’s business, “although I don’t know what it has to do with why people are looking at me strangely.”

 

Erebus sighed, he had to hoped that Harry already knew the truth, he didn’t want to be the one to inform the young boy the truth. But as he said not too long ago, he was going to learn the truth sooner rather than later, which he disliked. So, with a sigh he asked, “Do you remember what I said about the Mystic Knights joining the Civil War in the Wizarding World against the Dark Lord Voldemort, because a group of Dark Mystics were aiding him?” Harry just nodded, wondering where this was going, “Whilst we were able to stop the Dark Mystics’, and few of the Death Eaters’, plans, we were never able to stop or defeat the Dark Lord.”

 

“So, how was this Voldemort person stopped then, was it the Wizarding World that stopped him?” asked Harry.

 

“Sort of,” the Shadow Mystic admitted with a dark look creeping onto his face, “the truth is, that it was _you_ who stopped the Dark Lord, and you were only one year old.”

 

“What!?” Harry yelled in surprise when he heard this, how could he,a one year old stop a Dark Lord, did he throw his nappy at him? “How is that possible that _I_ was able to defeat him at one years old, when no one else could, what about my parents, what happened to them?”

 

“They died protecting you from the Dark Lord who for some unknown reason wanted you dead,” explained Erebus softly, seeing the boy’s shock and disbelieve, “and we do not know how you were able to defeat the Dark Lord. When we first learnt of his defeat by you, we wanted to find you and see if we could find out how, so we can save so many more lives, as he used a spell that is unblockable and kills every time unless you move out of the way, or are able to put up a thick wall between you and the spell. But someone hid you, and until last year when I was able to find you by dumb luck.”

 

“Do you know who hid me, and when did you find me? And why haven’t you came up to me before?” asked Harry, who was now worried, as he wondered how long they have been following him.

 

“We don’t know for sure who hid you, but we think it was Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster to his worlds Magical School known as Hogwarts. He is also Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, who has the final say in Wizengamot, which is wizarding Britain’s high court of law, when the votes are undecided or deals with people who can’t agree with something and things get out of hand. He is also the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, which is a wizarding intergovernmental organisation, roughly equivalent to the United Nations.”

 

Harry was shocked to hear how many titles this Dumbledore had, and had to ask, “How on earth does he get the time to do jobs properly?”

 

“That we do not know, we have a few ideas, but nothing we know for sure.” was all Erebus would say about it, before he went on to say, “Any we found you last March, when you first discovered your powers, and Jumped for the first time. Since then we learnt you had some control of fire, how much we do not know, able to Jump and have a Psychic Entity Creation or P.E.C. for short.”

 

Harry was relieved to hear that they didn’t know the full extent of his powers, but he was upset they knew so much already about him. But he was curious about something and asked, “What is a Psychic Entity Creation?”

 

“It’s what the Researchers here calls Imaginary Friends that magical kids might have from time to time, these Imaginary Friends react differently to normal ones that most children have, be they be magical or not. They are rare, but they meant to be able to can see things that their creation cannot, they have their own intelligence, other than that the Researchers don’t know what they can do. Although from two of kids who had one, they seem to be able to interact with the caster, as if they were really there.”

 

Harry was shocked to hear that Lucy wasn’t the first of her kind, it would seem that there were others like her. Something he would talk to her about, and see if he could find others like him and Lucy. But he was also unhappy that they knew so much about him and her, he would have to be careful around them, “Isn’t Psychic Entity Creation a strange name for something like that?”

 

“I thought so true,” admitted the Shadow Mystic, “but be happy they didn’t call them Mystical Friends or something like that, the Researchers here, and the people who make up names here don’t have much imagination, the island is called Mystic Island, the High School is called Mystic High and the academy for Mystic Knights is called Mystic Academy, so you see my point. Either way the Researchers would like to talk to you about your Imaginary Friends to see if she is a P.E.C. or not, but only if you agree to. We won’t push you to do anything you don’t want to.”

 

Harry had to admit the people who named things here didn’t have any imagination when it came to naming things, it was something he would call things, and that’s only because he was seven years old, and it was suspected of him. But adults, they can be strange at times was Harry’s thoughts. As for talking to the Researchers, he had no plans on doing so, as it would mean they would learn more about him then he would like. But not wanting to give things away he said, “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll think about it. Now back to the point, why people look at me weirdly?” asked the seven year old.

 

“Because you are famous,” Erebus told Harry, “at the age of one you done what no one else could, defeat Voldemort. Now the reason they are looking at you as if they are upset, it’s because they had sent you thank you letters and gifts, and yet you never once send a note saying thank you or reply to their letters.”

 

“But I didn’t get any letters or gifts from anyone over the years.” Harry admitted to Erebus . He would have known if anyone sent anything, as Vernon would talk about Freaks sending him letters and would give all the non-magical items to Dudley.

 

“Hmm that is interesting, I wonder…” Erebus said mainly to himself, before saying to Harry, “I’ll have to look into this for you, but it would seem someone is rerouting your mail for some reason. For now, it’s best to not to upset the people here, or do anything that put you more in a bad light with them. For now let’s get a carriage and take you to the town, and show you around there.”

 

Whilst Harry couldn’t say much about the letters and gifts that he didn’t get until he knew who was behind stopping him getting them, he could say something about going to the shops. “Whilst I wouldn’t mind going to this town, I don’t have any money on me at the moment.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about that, there’s a bank in town and whilst there you can ask about the Potter Account.” the Shadow Mystic explained to the young man, “Whilst I don’t know much about the account, I do know they had one, and had most likely set a Trust Vault for you to use until you come of age at seventeen.”

 

Harry was shocked that he might have an account of any kind, as he would have thought his uncle would force him to empty it for himself (Vernon,) and his wife and son, and wouldn’t give Harry a penny. So it would nice if he did have one, so he could spend it on some new clothes and such. But coming of age, that confused him and so asked, “I thought coming of age was eighteen in England.”

 

“In the non-magical world yes it is, but in the magical world, the coming of age is at seventeen.” explained Erebus, “Now come on Harry, let’s get to town, I think you’ll enjoy yourself there.” and so Erebus lead Harry to the Carriage Station.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

They won’t far from the Carriage Station, when to Harry’s shock to see a church. From what his uncle told him, the church anything magical and wanted them to be burnt at the steak. As they passed the church, they saw a forty year old black man, in a white suit, a black shirt and a white collar around his neck, coming out of the church. Next to him was a redheaded girl with green eyes, who looked like she was around seven or eight years old - she was wearing a light blue dress.

 

AS this person in the suit saw them, he and the girl walked towards them, and when they got to Harry and Erebus, the person said, “Greetings Mystic Knight Erebus, I hope you are well… is this a new protectial Mystic?”

 

“Afternoon Preacher Matthew, I’m fine thank you very much,” Erebus said with a smile, he and Matthew were friends, and he spent some time with Matthew’s family at the weekends, “and yes he is a new protectial Mystic.”

 

“Why is he a hood, is he ugly or something and you don’t want to scare everyone or something.” the young redheaded asked innocently enough.

 

“Oh no nothing like that Holly.” Erebus said to the little girl, her name was Holly Grace Halliwell, and she was one of the casualties in the war of the WIzarding Civil War, she was found by a priest one day, she was in a blanket with nothing more than an armlet with her first name and what they suspected was her date of birth on it. When they learnt she was magical at two years old, they sent her to Mystic Island where she would be taught to become a Holy Knight. Over the years Holly thought of Preacher Matthew as her father. “This is Harry Potter.” Erebus said warmly.

 

“Why is he wearing a cloak if he isn’t ugly or deformed somehow?” asked the young girl.

 

“For his safety,” explained the Shadow Mystic, “as you know there are still many dark Mystics out there, some even here even though we can’t find them, and they would like nothing more to harm Harry for one reason or another. He is wearing the cloak to hide what he looks like so that it would make it harder to capture him.”

 

“That is a wise move Erebus,” admitted Matthew, before turning to Harry and asked, “So young Harry, what do you think of Mystic Island so far?”

 

“I only seen the hospital and this area, but so far it looks good, but I am confused to see a church here.” Harry admitted to the preacher.

 

“Oh and why is that young Harry?” asked Preacher Matthew.

 

“Some my Uncle Vernon told me many times about the church and their beliefs about magic,” Harry admitted darkly, “he said they believed this, _thou shalt not suffer a witch to live_.”

 

“I’ll admit that sadly there are many in the church that believe that,” Matthew admitted with a deep sigh, “but there are many like me and those in the Vatican believe in what our Lord Jesus once said, _‘Those without sin, cast the first stone.’_ Meaning we all have sinned, but it doesn’t makes use bad or evil, just misadjusted, just like magic users.”

 

Harry had to admit that the preacher had a point, but before he could say anything, Mystic Knight Erebus said, “I’m sorry Matthew, but we have to get moving. I’ll talk to you later, and if we got time I’ll bring Harry along so he and Holly could get to know each other.”

 

“That’s a wonderful idea, so I’ll see you later.” said the preacher, the four of them bread each other farewell, and parted ways.

 

But as as Preacher Matthew and Holly walked back towards the church, “Father are you alright?” asked the young girl, seeing that he was suddenly looking concerned.

 

“It’s Potter,” Matthew said with a whisper, “I don’t know what his life been like, but I sensed a great deal of Darkness within him. The Holy Knights well have to keep an eye on him.”

 

“Shouldn’t we tell the Mystic Knights?” asked Holly.

 

“No not yet,” said the preacher, “now that Potter is found, whatever the darkness is within him should vanish. For now we should watch and see, our main goal is dealing demons, not getting involved with the Mystic Knight issues. We have no place in their affairs, so for now we keep an eye on Potter and if he interferes with _our_ affairs, then we inform the Mystic Knights.”

 

Holly nodded at father’s word, seeing that she didn’t think he was wrong. Little did she knew it at the time, that in years to come, her life and the life of Harry Potter would one day be connected in ways she never thought possible.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

_14th of March 2008 - No 4 Privet Drive:_

 

It was evening, and Harry found himself back at Privet Drive in his room after a strange afternoon. First off, he found himself on Mystic Island, one place he didn’t think he would ever see. Then he saw a strange Dragon/Human hybrid who was one of the Healers on Mystic Island, and he found out that there were many others like him, who were hybrids of human and beast of some kind.

 

Not only that, but he had learnt about the Mystics itself, and how they came to be. He was shocked that there were two types of Magic Users: the first was the Mystics, and the second was what the Mystics called the Wand Users. The Mystics were a group that used the time old favourite of trial and error, using comics, videos and such to learn how to use their powers, just like Harry done. As for the Wand Users, as the name suggested, they use sticks to cast magic, and need to know spells to learn magic. Something Harry thought was somewhat limited the person as what they could do. Sure what he found out depending what the Mystic decided to learn, there are a few things that a Wand User could do that a Mystic could not, and vice versa.

 

Harry learnt that there was eight classes that first years go to, three classes that learnt spells, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms. In Harry option, other than maybe Charms that he learnt about, Wand Magic was useless in most cases, as you wouldn’t really need it for everyday use.

 

Defence was good, but unless you were planning to be a magical police, you would only need to know the basics, and not need five years worth of training to do so. Basically you would need to learn how to shield yourself, how to disarm the other person and a few basic defence spells just in case you can’t run away, was enough to know for a normal everyday sort of thing.

 

As for Transfiguration, from what he heard most of the things that one could transfigure, only last for a period of time before needing to recast the spell - be it hours, days, weeks and sometimes months, it would need to be needed to be re-casted. Other than using Transfiguration to defend yourself, and maybe changing your looks and becoming an animal, there was no real use for it in the day by day life.

 

And lastly Charms, this class Harry believed that if he had learnt what he needed, would be the most useful of the three classes that taught spells. Like the charms to unlock doors, levitate things, warm yourself up, dry yourself, and summon and mend things, along with setting things on fire. Whilst there might be more, these were the most useful spells, and ones that Wand Users needed to learn for everyday use.

 

Then there was the non-magic classes, where you don’t need to learn spells, Astronomy, Flying, Herbology, History of Magic and Potions. Out of those five, Harry didn’t see the point of Astronomy, why would they need to know about planets for? Harry didn’t ask at the time, as he was getting his head around what he was learning, but Harry could only suspect that the planets affect magic somehow. Although he wasn’t sure how, he had been doing magic for a while now and use it almost daily and he had no problem so far, and so he had got no idea how the planets could affect magic.

 

Flying Harry had no interest in, as they use brooms to do so, and he was planning to learn to fly without one, and from what he heard, after the first year the students wouldn’t be taking the class again. History of Magic did sound like an interesting class at first, but then he learnt that it was taught by a ghost, that not only go on mainly about Goblins, but sent people to sleep, so no point taking the class if he wasn’t going to learn anything useful.

 

The only two non-magic classes Harry found interesting and useful was Herbology and Potions, Potions as he could learn many thing to heal and defend himself with. Herbology would allow him to learn to grow his own potion ingredients, which would be cheaper than buying them all the time. Harry was in two mind about going to a Wand Using School like Hogwarts, he would need to think about the pros and cons about going and learn what else they teach, before deciding if he’ll go or not.

 

Should he decide to go to a Wand Using School, he would have to decide if he would go to one in Europe or not. As from what he learnt about the European Wizarding World, was that most of the place in Europe were stuck in the Dark Ages, and so he would have to think about the pros and cons about that and see if the pros in learning in the European Wizarding World, would fit into his plans for the future. Not only the Wizarding World backwards, another thing that wasn’t going for it was that it didn’t have a backbone. They feared to say the name of the Dark Lord Voldemort, they would call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

 

Whilst he might understand why they would fear him after everything Voldemort had done, but fearing to say his name only give him more power. And seeing that it had been nearly seven years since the Dark Lord disappeared, they shouldn’t have a problem with saying the name. Whilst he might be able to understand why the Wizarding World feared the Dark Lord’s name, he couldn’t understand why Muggle-Borns and Muggle-Raised would fear the name, as they should know better growing up in the normal world learning the say, _‘Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.’_ So why would they fear the name all of the sudden, was it possible that they been put under a spell to do so or something? Harry wasn’t sure, but it would be something he would look into should he go to Hogwarts.

 

Anyway, back to his time on Mystic Island, he was shocked to learn about the place, and that most of the place was run of magic instead of electric. The magic that was used was a magical item known as Lacrima, that powers things like the fires in their rooms, and the street lights around the island, along with so many other things. Once he left the preacher and the redheaded girl, he was shocked to see what the carriages, Erebus called them Hippogriffs. A magical creature that has the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs and tail of a horse. Harry was told that Hippogriffs was used not only to pull the carriages, but work on the field on the farms in the underwater domes.

 

As for the town in the Mystic Island, it was full of different shops and flats where people lived in for the people who worked in the town. The shops had different kind of Lacrimas that people could buy, and different kind of magical items, along with the basic items for day by day things. But before he could buy anything, he had to go to the bank known as Gringotts, that was ran by magical creatures known as Goblins - a highly intelligent race of small hominids with long fingers and feet that coexist with the magical world.

 

He was shocked what he learnt at Gringotts, after making sure he done a small test to make sure he really was Harry Potter, he learnt he had a few Vaults. The Potter Family Vault, which had the main family money in, which had around two million galleons, which in normal money was about ten million pounds. The Goblins informed him the Potters were once much more richer, but with helping in past wars with money and whatever help, they won’t as rich as they used to be.

 

Than there was the Heirloom Family Vault, where the Potter Heirlooms were kept, there won’t much left seeing that things were sold to defend against Dark Lords in the past. But there were a few things still in it, one being the deeds for the Potter Family Manor, and a few other properties.

 

The last vault was his Trust Vault that his parents set up for him, which when he was born had, he had ten thousand galleons in it - which was fifty thousand pounds. And over the years on his birthday, another ten thousand galleons go into the vault. So by now he had about seventy thousand galleons, which was about three hundred fifty thousand pounds. And unless he talked to the Account Managers at Gringotts, he had an allowance of one hundred galleons or five hundred pounds to spend a month. Harry also learnt that there was seventeen Sickles in a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts in a Sickle, meaning there are four hundred and ninety-three Knuts to a Galleon. He also learnt that should he sale a Galleon, an appropriate value of the Galleon would be around twenty-four pounds and sixty pence. When he learnt this, Harry decided to make a mental note about it, as it might be useful at a later date.

 

Harry had to admit when he life the bank, that whilst he didn’t know what he was suspecting that the bank would be like, but what he saw wasn’t it. It looked like another bank, counters, cash machine and such. When Harry asked the Account Manager why the bank seem to look like a normal bank then a more outdated banks like the from the middle ages that he was suspect, the Manager that before meeting the Mystics, all the banks were different and was like the middle ages bank. But once meeting them, and learning about Muggle technology, after some talks, the Goblins decided to work with the Mystics and update their system.

 

So whilst their main branches would be the same, where all people would have to go to setup an account and where the vaults would be. The smaller branches would have the computers and cash machine and such, that would be connected to the main ones so it would be easier to get to their money.

 

Anyway, once Harry got some money, Erebus took some shopping, the first place they went to was a Trunk Shop to get a trunk to keep his things in. The trunk that Harry got was made from dark red dragonhide, one of the strongest, so that the trunk won’t be be scratched, burned, dented, or damaged in any way. It was also keyed to Harry only, so that unless Harry allows it, only he would be able to open it and the four compartments. The trunk also had the ability to shrink and enlarge by a touch of a button on top of the trunk.

 

The first compartment was made from cedar, this one was to allow him to put his clothes in. Harry had wonder if his clothes would smell as fresh after being in the trunk, although he did like the smell and didn’t mind if it did so. It would hold then more than a normal trunk.

 

The second compartment was sectioned off for different uses, so that it would hold his school supplies, parchment, ink, quills, books, cauldron, potion ingredients, his broom if he got one, and anything else you might need for school. And like the first one, it was able to hold more than a normal trunk.

 

The third one like the others held more than a normal trunk, would hold all his personal items, journals, letters, bank statements, galleons, muggle money, and anything else that he didn’t want other people to see when he opened his trunk to get his clothes or school supplies.

 

The fourth and last compartment was like the last three, being that it was bigger, but this was had four books bookshelves, they had no real size to them other then they fitted into the trunk, the height all depended on how much room he needed. More room Harry needed, the bigger the bookshelves would become. Harry was glad that he was able to arrange to take out three hundred Galleons out of his Trust Account, as the trunk cost him a hundred and fifty Galleons to buy, but it was worth it. Because as long as nothing happens to it, he wouldn’t need another turn again.

 

Once Harry got his trunk, he went to different shops to buy a few things. Mainly it was clothes that fitted him, as he didn’t want Dudley’s hand me down much longer. Harry was surprised to see that most of the shops whilst sold things that you would suspect to see in magical shops, most of the shops sold Comics, DVDs, Video Games, anything that had ideas for powers the shops sold them. Erebus explained that this was so that new potential Mystics to find the powers they would like to learn, so it was no surprise that Harry got a few things to help him. Not only that he got a few extra books on spells and history of both the Mystics and the Wizarding World, so he could show Charlotte.

 

During his time looking around the shops, Lucy reappeared, but seeing that he didn’t know that she was there, talked mentally. Both she and Harry was shocked at two things about the books that Harry got, one was that the pictures of the Authors were able to move about in the frame, even disappear from it. The other was that there were books on him, almost all of them were made out to seem to be real, but instead they were all faction. And from what he remember hearing about what he received money wise, he knew that he didn’t see a Knut of it.

 

When Harry asked Erebus about this, to see if there was anything he could do about it, he learnt there was nothing he could do about it. In the Wizarding World, there was no law against slender, and making out that what was faction was real. Also there was no law saying that the writers would have to ask permission to do so from Harry. And sadly seeing that they won’t part of the Wizarding World as such, they had no say in the making and changing of the laws.

 

However though, the idea of books of Harry and moving pictures give Harry and Lucy an idea, one that would help them gain more money. So as Harry and Erebus shopped, Harry and Lucy had a mental chat about their idea. The idea was of someone on Mystic Island, creating a comic book of him as some sort of Mystic Warrior. They needed to think some more of this before seeing someone about it.

 

After some shopping Harry asked if there was somewhere closer to shop for Mystic Items, as Japan was too far out. This was where he learnt about Diagon Alley, this was where Gringotts main branch for the UK could be found. Erebus explained that with some talks between the Mystics and the Ministry of Magic, they created a sub alley for shops Mystic Shops. But Erebus warned Harry that there were other sub alleys other than the Mystic one, some were darker than others, and so would need to be careful.

 

Erebus also warned Harry that before he went to Diagon Alley, he either get a hooded cloak of his own, or something to cover his face, or learn to change his looks. As he said earlier to the young girl Holly, there are those around that would like nothing more but hurt the Boy-Who-Lived, as they would want to make a name for themselves for defeating the one who got rid of the Dark Lord Voldemort. This was something that Harry had to think about, as he had thought about learning the skill to change his looks, but until now, he had no real reason to do so.

 

Once Harry got everything from the shops, comics, video games, and a few light and fire Lacrimas to try out, he had the Shadow Mystic to take him back home. Once there he returned to Privet Drive to think. He would have went to see Charlotte and told her what he had found out, but she was _working_ and so wouldn’t be at the usual place. Although he knew that Charlotte had to do what she does to live, it ate him up, as if something within him wanted to hurt whoever dare touch her, he felt that only he could do it and yet he didn’t understand why. For now all Harry could do was sleep for the night, in the morning he would decide what to do next.

 

**_ To be Continued! _ **

 

**_Author’s Note:_** Here ends the fourth part of the Saga, Harry’s Childhood, I would like to apologize again for the long time in updates, but as I said my muse and the mood to write has not been there for me until recently. Either way, I would like to thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.

 

I hope what I have done with the chapter, and how I set things up in the story. I’m still looking for OC Mystics, and if you were reading the side story, I’m looking for OC Books of Zeref’s: Etherious. If you can help me, please let me know of any ideas you might have. Any that I like, I’ll use in this story and give you thanks for them.

 

Either way, I would like to thank you once again for reading and I hope you spare a few minutes to leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter, and any ideas you might have for the future chapters, and any powers you would like to be used in the story.

 

**_Question:_** Got another question for you, how would you feel if I made Dudley a Mystic in the story, it would be something that would kick Vernon in the gut and piss him off. But I would like to know what you think, and what power should he have should he become a Mystic?

 

**Next time on Rise of Overlord Vulcan:** In the next chapter of this story, the story continues with the fifth part of Harry’s Childhood. In Chapter Five, Harry’s true descent into darkness begins as he becomes Maverick, who’ll rise the money Harry’ll need to take over the world. So read as Harry create his alter ego Maverick, and starts becoming more dark.

 

**_Bate Reader Needed:_** I’m looking for a Beta Reader to help me, whilst my Beta Reader Dovahkiinwolfghost7, is good at his work, I have had this chapter done for two weeks and yet he had not finished betaing it, most of the time he would keep saying he would do it tomorrow. Knowing that people have a life and often busy, but there comes to a point where you have to say enough is enough. So to help him out, I’m looking for another Beta Reader. So if you are good at spellings, grammar and sentence structure, please let me know ASAP, as I need the help. So if you’re interested in helping me please let me know, I’m after someone who can help with coming up with original ideas and plots. Also if it is possible, I’m looking for someone who’ll can help add and remove things from the story to make it better, and not someone who’ll just do one or two words here and there.

 

 


	6. Chapter 5 - Harry's Childhood: Part 5 (Maverick!)

**_ Chapter Five… _ **

**__ **

**_ Harry’s Childhood - Part 5! _ **

**__ **

**_ (Maverick!) _ **

 

12th of April 2008 - Underground Layer:

 

It has been nearly a month since Harry learnt about the Mystics, and returned from the Island, and now he, Lucy and Charlotte could be found in one of Charlotte’s underground training areas underneath Surrey. During this time, other than practicing his Fire Teleportation, and trying to close the tear in his jumps, he was dealing with what he had learnt on Mystic Island.

 

Charlotte was shocked to learn what Harry found out about the Mystics, more so that Harry was famous for defeating the so called Dark Lord. Just like Harry she was shocked that they would fear the name of a person that has been gone for almost seven years. Another thing she, like Harry, was shocked about was why the war lasted as long as it did, all the wizards and witches had power, and outnumbered the Death Eaters. Whilst they might not be skilled as the Dark Mystics, they had the Mystic Knights to deal with them, and they should have been able to deal with the Death Eaters themselves. They might not be able to deal with the Dark Lord themselves, but there were people like Dumbledore who could have, but they had done nothing. They had to wonder what was going on, and it give them another reason not to fight for the Light Side as some of the Wizarding World called it. Especially when they heard that Dumbledore was willing to give Death Eaters and Dark Mystics a second chance, sure once they do their time in jail and show true remorse they can be given another chance, but not before like Dumbledore was doing and those they were doing bad things because they were being blackmailed or was under a spell without proving it.

 

Either way, with the warning that Harry should hide who he is whilst he was in the magical world until he got stronger, the three friends talked about how Harry should do it. The idea of hiding behind a cloak whilst the easiest , wasn’t the most ideal option. As wearing a hooded cloak makes you look suspicious, and some might try and find out who is under the cloak. Either by trying to remove the cloak, or trying to follow them. There might be other ways that the three didn’t think of too. No, hiding behind a cloak whilst the easiest, was also the easiest way to get caught.

 

The only option was shapeshifting, as Harry would be able to blend in anywhere he wanted, and no one would know it was him. The only drawback they could think of was should Harry change into someone when another person knew they shouldn’t be there. So for this reason, it was decided that Harry would learn how to become invisible. The three of them thought the skill would be very useful, as Harry would be able to move about and do more things without being noticed.

 

So over the following month, other than learning to master his other abilities he was trying to do, he was also working to become a shapeshifter and to become invisible - putting his plans learning to fly on hold for now. For being invisible, he was only able to get his hand to become invisible, it wasn’t much but it was a start. As for the shapeshifting, he was shocked at how well it was going, he was able to change the colour of his eyes and his hair, and was starting to changing the skin colour and the length of his hair. Harry was surprised that his sister could transfer the information on how to transform into his mind so easy, he knew in some way he should know it already seeing that Lucy was part of him, but yet his sister was the one did all the work not him.

 

Either way, he was happy that Lucy was able to do this, as it made this so much easier, and within the next few months, he could fully alter his looks. He had to argue with Lucy not to give him the info for being able to change into animals or humanoid animals, something that she wanted him to be like, but at the end allowed Harry to only change his looks as a human and nothing else. She still got a lot to learn, and in return not to make it so that Harry could change into animals or humanoid animals, Harry had to help her to help him to learn more about shapeshifting. It was a strange request, but Harry decided because deep down he wanted to learn more about it himself, it was why Lucy said it - this was something that kept him sane with Lucy. Thinking that deep down, it was part of what he wanted, if he thought otherwise, it would be one of a hell of a headache.

 

Either way, back to the present, it was Saturday afternoon and Harry was training in one of the training areas in the underground layer of his and Charlotte’s, and he was about to take a break when Charlotte came into the room. Seeing her, Harry said, “Hey Charlotte, I’m just finishing up trying to turn invisible.”

 

“That’s good have you made any more progress?” asked Charlotte, as she summoned an earth table from the ground, and two chairs.

 

“Not really no, just an inch or so,” Harry admitted to his friend, as he sat down, “what about you. Have you given any thought about any extra powers you might want to learn other than your Earth Abilities?” Since Harry got back from Mystic Island with the things that he got from the island, he had asked his friend to think about trying to learn another ability other than her Earth Powers.

 

“To be honest with you I haven’t,” the black girl admitted to Harry, “as I just can’t think of any abilities that would go with my Earth Powers. Other than trying to become invisible, I don’t need to change my looks, nor do I need any other abilities other than I already have. I think that when you have a power like I have that you are happy with, you don’t need any other skills. I can understand why most Mystics only want to learn one main skill, as they either learn a skill that has a lot of potential skills to learn, or they just don’t need to learn anything else.

 

“Then there are people like you, who want to become more powerful so that they don’t have to feel weak ever again, and so want to learn everything they can. Also like you, there are those who want to push themselves to see what they can do, see where there limits are before they stop. For me other than mastering my Earth Abilities, unless I find a skill that catches my interest, there isn’t anything else I want to learn.”

 

Harry had never thought of it like that before, he always thought that people didn’t learn more skills because they won’t strong enough to learn more. He never thought that people didn’t learn more because they couldn’t find a power to go with the skills they already had, or they were happy enough with the power that they already had. Then there were people like him, who either found a power to go with their other powers, or wanted to never feel weak again, or/and wanted to see what their limits were.

 

As he was thinking about this, Charlotte said nervously, “Umm Harry, there’s something I, err, want to talk to you about.”

 

“Oh? What is that Charlotte?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“Well I’ve been talking to Lucy for the last week and -” Charlotte began to explain, when Harry called out, “Lucy come here please.”

 

And out of nowhere, Lucy popped onto the room, as she did so, Charlotte muttered to himself, “I don’t think I’ll be able to get over that.” Over the last week, Charlotte was able to see the ghost like image of Lucy, and she was still getting used to seeing someone/thing that wasn’t meant to be real.

 

But Lucy and Harry didn’t take notice of this, as Lucy asked innocently, “Yes brother, what’s wrong?”

 

“Sis, Charlotte said that you two have been talking,” Harry explained to his sister, “and for some reason she is nervous about it. So what were you talking about?”

 

“About you becoming some kind of super villain,” this came from Charlotte, “and about what you needed.”

 

“Oh did she now?” Harry said darkly, as he give his sister a dark look, this was one thing he didn’t want people to know about, especially Charlotte. As he didn’t want to lose her friendship. “And are you going to tell me that I shouldn’t or that I should stop before I start?”

 

“Oh no, not at all, instead I want to help you Harry, help you to become a true Dark Lord.” Charlotte explained to Harry, shocking him, he was not suspecting her to say that. Lucy just gave her brother a knowing smirk at this. “I like you have seen how dark and corrupted the world is, in fact I know more about it then you. In an ideal world yeah I would like it if we us our powers for good, but we don’t live in an ideal world. Whatever good we might do, those who would ruin it somehow, so that our good work goes for nothing. So why should we bother being good if it does nothing?”

 

Harry wasn’t suspecting something like this from her, yes he knew she had a hard life and didn’t trust many people because of what she had to do to live. But he never imagined she would be like this, willing to help him to become a Dark Lord of sorts. The way she acted, it was like she wanted to change the world for the better, not take it over. So when Charlotte said next, he was even more shocked, “So instead of helping them, I believe we look out for ourselves and screw everyone else. So I’m more then happy to help you become a Dark Lord, as at least I can trust you not to screw me over - well not just use me and throw me away at least.”

 

“So… you and Lucy were talking about me becoming a Dark Lord, what were you talking about?” Harry asked in interest.

 

“About the money you would need for becoming a Dark Lord,” Charlotte explained to her friend, “Lucy told me how much you have, but as you might already guessed it won’t be enough for what you need.”

 

“I know that,” Harry admitted to his friend, and then explained part of his plan to get more, “that’s why I’m thinking about going to one of those Mystics, and see if I can start a comic in my name. Seeing that I’m meant to be famous, if I set things up right, I could get quite a bit of money from it. Not only that, but from what I learnt from the Goblins, I’m thinking to convert all my galleons from to normal money, before converting it back into galleons again, and do it all over again.”

 

“Those are two great ideas,” Charlotte admitted, before pointing out a few problems, “but that won’t be enough. First off the comics might not take off easy, the Wizarding World is from what you told us is backwards, and so might not take it well. And as for the Mystics, it’ll take some time before it, if ever, takes off and sells the way you want it, and then it’ll take a while to get the kind of money you need.

 

“And as for your selling your galleons, that is a good idea, but yet again it’ll take a long time before you get a lot of money together. If however the Goblins sell the galleons, they’ll need to do it over every few months. I heard that if you sell to much gold in to small a time would the cost will come down a lot and so you won’t be able to get as much as you want. So the Goblins would need to move slowly with that idea.”

 

“So what idea have you and my sister came up with?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“Well some kind of, hmm underground entertainment place,” said Charlotte as she tried to find the right words to use for her idea, “a place where people could come and spend money.”

 

“How so?” asked Harry.

 

“From what Charlotte told me,” began Lucy, “there are many laws when it comes gambling, selling sex, and many other things. Our idea is to use that to our advantage, by putting it all in one place, where people would have to pay to enter and then spend their money as much as they want.”

 

“Lucy’s right, and whilst it’ll be slow to get the money, you’ll get more over time then you would from your ideas.” Charlotte explained, “I got a few ideas to start us off, first is a casino where the betting well take place. Next is a hotel, so that they could stay for the night if they want. The hotel well combined as a brothel, so that those who can pay, can have female companionship for the night no matter the age of the women. Not only that, but there would be a bar and restaurant to.”

 

“Not only that brother,” Lucy began to put her idea out, “but I was thinking we could have a Fighting Pit too. We all know that people like to watch and bet on people fighting, but from Charlotte, people love it more if there was no rules in the fight. And seeing that the people we’ll attract well be mainly magical, they’ll like it more, seeing what will happen during the fight. I was thinking that we could hire out Private Rooms, so that people could have meetings and do whatever they like in them without the fear of the law stopping them. And our last idea is as things come along and word gets out to the right people, we could build an auction hall or two. This could be a place that people could sell and buy things that they couldn’t normally get legal, like weapons, slaves and such.”

 

Harry was amazed at the thought that they put into this, this would get the money coming in. Yes it would take time, but as Charlotte explained, this would being more of a turnover in the long run. Yes he would still use his ideas, but that would be to put money into Lucy’s and Charlotte’s plan. But though there was a few things that come to mind, so he said, “Whilst I love the ideas, I have a few concerns. The first one would be, where would we set this all up? We have to be careful where we do this, so that the police, both the magical and non-magical don’t find us.”

 

“Oh I’ve already started to sort that out.” Charlotte said with a smile, “As you know I can make underground tunnels, but I can do so much more. This last week, I’ve began to create something like a huge underground entertainment establishment, about three miles under London. I wanted to go feather, but it was getting too hot to do so. We will need need to find someway to cool down the temperature as it is.”

 

Harry was amazed that she had such an idea, and wondered how far she had gotten with it. He didn’t have to wait long as his friend went on to say, “I’ve only started and not sure how it’ll turn out, but I’m hoping to make it look like the inside of a coliseum, with the likes of the fighting pits and such. Have you ever seen a coliseum before?”

 

“I’ve read and seen pictures of them,” Harry told his friend, “they were mainly from Rome, where they built them for their twisted entertainment, where they would iet gladiators against other gladiators, or against wild beasts.”

 

“That’s right,” confirmed Charlotte, “and what I’m trying to do is to make this place look like the inside of a coliseum. As you know they have the about four or so floors where people could sit and watch the fighting, well I want to try and do something different. You know how the floors were set up don’t you, like a football stadium, where behind the seats were food and other small football shops.” Harry nodded, he had heard about them and read about them, but that’s it.

 

“Well I was thinking the fitting pits would have at least for smaller pits installed, where people could walk around watching people fight against each other, and if they don’t want to watch up close, they could watch in the stands on the ground floor.” Charlotte went on to explain what she wanted to do. “I’m thinking to have at least three floors above the fitting pits, the first two floors would have the Private Rooms, Casino, Bars and Restaurants. And in time once we get a name for ourselves in the underground world, I was thinking of building one or two Auctions Houses. And as for the last floor, I was thinking that would be for a hotel, so that people could spend the night there should they want to.”

 

Harry was amazed at the idea, he knew that his friend had put a lot of thought into this. But he had a few concerns about the idea, and so he had to put them out there and so asked, “Although that is a great idea Charlotte, how are people meant to get to this place? I don’t think you would be able to use your powers to bring so many people there a day, you would be tired with hours of doing so.”

 

“I know, and which is why I won’t be doing it.” Charlotte explained with a smile, “I have a friend called Blink, who has got a power to create portals at well, that allow her anywhere in the country. She’s about eleven years old, and like me is on the game, and is trying to find a way off it. But like me, she cannot yet, as she has no one to look out for her, and need to be on it for the money to live. But with this idea if you agree to it, she would be able to come off the game, and able to live and work with us. She could use her portals to allow people to get here.”

 

It sounded like that Charlotte’s friend had copied the powers from the X-Men character called Blink. Who also was able to create portals at will, and it would seem that Charlotte’s friend called herself after the character. “Hmm, that’s one less worry, but what is stopping people from finding us?” asked Harry, “In time the law will be knocking at our door to stop us, how are you going to stop that?”

 

“Lucy and I are still working that out.” Charlotte admitted with a sigh, “But we do have at least two ideas how to deal with that problem. The first idea is that I create another area, a Meeting Chamber of sorts, far away from the entertainment establishment, and Blink could use her powers to take them to our establishment. But before she would do that, they would have to their clothes searched and leave any items that they have within the chamber. And should they find a way to get some kind of item to help them trick our establishment, I was thinking we could ask the Goblins to set up wards to prevent this.”

 

“Okay, what about who’ll work for us?”asked Harry.

 

“Again, we’re still working that out, but I was hoping that the Goblins could help us with that as well.” admitted Charlotte, “From what I’ve been able to find out about them from the books you got, they can do almost anything as long as you got the money to make it happen. But for the brothel, I know a lot of girls and women who’ll be willing to work for you, and if you agree to this, when you get older you won’t find your bed empty at night.”

 

Harry could only blush at this, as he realized what Charlotte was getting at, and she and her sister smirked at him. Trying not to let them win, he acted as if nothing was going on and asked, “Why would they want to work for me?”

 

“Mainly to get away from their pimps, the ones that control them and set up the clients for them.” Charlotte informed Harry, “Most pimps beat them, and give them drugs to control them. Many on the game want to get away from pimps, but they have nowhere else to go, and need the money. Another problem is that, the pimps take most of the money the ladies earn, making it hard for them to get away from their pimps. They enjoy what they do, but not how their pimps treat them. If I told them there was another place where they can do what they love, but treated fairly without getting beaten, won’t have take drugs, and get paid much better, I think there’ll be more then willing to work for you.”

 

“Okay four more things, I can think of right now. The first is where are we meant to get all the things we need to run this idea of yours?” asked Harry, “We don’t have the money to buy the things that you need.”

 

“Oh that’s not really a problem,” Charlotte said with a smirk, “I’ve got a friend who has got a client who runs a huge company that sells most of the things we need. But is in deep debt, and him and his business are being investigated. He often mentions to her that he wished that someone would either steal all of the things there, or burn it down, so he could claim the insurance and clear his debts - as of right now he can’t sell anything until the investigation is over. He can’t do it or be part of it, as not only would he not get the insurance money, but we would all end prison. So if we stole and set fire to his warehouses so that he could get the insurance, he would owe us and might be able to send others like him to us. That way we can get what we want and not pay for it.”

 

Harry could only smile darkly at the thought of being able to burn things down, and get what they needed, he loved the idea and so was more then happy to do it if it meant he could burn things. Although he wanted to hear more, he had a few more things to ask, “These are all good ideas, but what do you get out of it? Don’t get me wrong, I’m thankful and honoured you would be willing to help me with this when you don’t have, in fact I was more or less suspecting you to tell me I can’t do this, or running for the hills. But I have learnt that no one does anything for free, so what do you want out of this?”

 

Charlotte smiled at this, seeing that her friend was taking this point of view, it would help him a lot in the future. WIth a smile she said, “I don’t want anything more than to be the Madam of the brothel. Whilst I want to be off the game, so that I don’t have to fuck anyone else, I know that there are many who’ll still want to do it as they like it too much to stop or they know nothing else apart for being some sort of sex thing for people to fuck. Whilst I can’t do anything to change their minds, I can help and protect them from those who mean them harm. And as a Madam, not only can I make sure they are safe, but I can make it so they are healthy, clean and taken care off. And should you agree to this, as I said, I’ll make sure that you’ll never have to sleep alone when you get older.”

 

Harry had to once again blush as he heard this, he wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but the images he was having didn’t help. As he knew that he shouldn’t be thinking such things at his age, but he was going through early puberty. That would explain why he was feeling like this. But he could see why Charlotte wanted to do this, to protect those women, even if it meant becoming dark to do so. If Harry was an innocent and naive boy he use to be, he would feel somewhat guilty at this, but he wasn’t.

 

“If you’re suspecting me to be in charge of this underground establishment, it’ll be difficult.” Harry explained to his sister and Charlotte, “Even with becoming a Shapeshifter to change my looks so that people wouldn’t know I was ‘Harry Potter,’ people wouldn’t trust a child to run such a place. Ouch, what was that for Lucy?” Harry asked as Lucy hit him around the head.

 

“For being an idiot,” Lucy said as shock her head in disappointment, “you think that we’re only going to use Shapeshifting to change what you like as a child? You can be so dumb, I sometimes wonder what you’d do without me and Charlotte here. I’m going to show you how to change your height, and making your skin look older and such. So by the time we are ready to make our move, you can look like someone older and with another name.”

 

“Hmm, you seemed to put some thought into this for only a week of planning,” Harry said thoughtfully, although he could see that his sister’s plan was a good one, “I bet you even got a name already picked out for me too.”

 

“Who said anything about me planning for this for a week,” Lucy admitted with a knowing smirk, “I was only planning this with Charlotte for about a week. I’ve been thinking about this for a long time, as I knew that should you ever decide to become a super villain, you would need money and have been thinking about ways in getting it. It was only in the last week with the help of Charlotte, that I, I mean we got a reasonable plan that might work to get the money. And to be honest yes I have a name picked out for you: Maverick. No other name than Maverick, it would be a title of sorts, it means someone who doesn’t follow the law as such, but bends and twist it, even breaks it to fit their own needs. I’m not saying we use it for your Dark Lord name, but for gaining the money to do so.”

 

“You have one twisted mind Harry.” Charlotte said to Harry as she realized how much work Lucy had actually put into this plan of hers, and knowing that she was part of Harry’s mind. It didn’t mean that she was against the plan, seeing that she helped with it, but it was the fact that she had put so much thought, meaning that Harry most of done too in a deep part of his mind.

 

“Hey don’t look at me,” Harry defended himself as he held his hands up, “I’ll admit I have a dark and twisted mind, and Lucy came from it. But whatever comes from Lucy’s mouth now days is all her nowadays, she often thinks up things that I don’t. So her thoughts and ideas for this are mostly all her.”

 

Charlotte could only shacked her head at this, the more she heard about Lucy, the more she like Harry was amazed by the type of magic that created her. Sure Harry made her up, but magic give her life and made her do whatever it is she could do. Either way, as she was thinking about this, her friend asked, “Finally, how am I going to run this establishment? I’m a child and so have no idea how such things should be runned.”

 

“That’s not a problem,” Charlotte said with a smile, “one of my clients used to be an Underground Pit Boss for the Mob, he ran an underground casino and had his hands in a few other jobs. I’m going to meet him later tonight, so I’ll be asking him if he can help you train you in these things.”

 

“Why would someone like him help a nobody child like me for?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“Two reasons, first is that he always wanted to pass on the knowledge he gained over the years, but yet he never found someone he could trust not to stab him in the back.” Charlotte explained to her friend, “And I mean literally stab him in the back. Whilst there are many people who would want to learn from him, there’s just as many who want him dead too. As for the second reason, he owes me a few favours, and I could call them in to help you.”

 

“Do you think he’ll really help me if you asked?” asked Harry.

 

“I do believe he will.” said Charlotte.

 

“Well I can’t see the harm Harry.” Lucy said thoughtfully.

 

“You’re right Lucy, I can’t see the harm of Charlotte asking this person,” said Harry, “the worse he can do is say no. So for now though, we should talk more about this idea of yours. Whilst it is a good one, we need to start off with something small and work up to this huge coliseum idea of yours. We’ll be new and people won’t know if they can trust us or not, so until we are well known it is better to start of small. And as we get more well known and trusted, we could use that money to make your coliseum idea even better.”

 

The girls had to admit that Harry was right, they were aiming too big, too soon, as they won’t be known in the underworld, and people wouldn’t trust something like they were planning so soon. It would be better if they started small like Harry suggested, and slowly grow bigger over time as they get a reputation. So until Charlotte had to go to work, they began to talk about how to deal with this new idea and where to place it, along with what to call their establishment.

 

From that day, Maverick was born, and over the next few months the three of them planned what their establishment, and what Maverick should look like. The first thing that they done to deal with this was to get the money, as the old say goes, to make money you need to speed money. So the first week they went to Diagon Alley to visit the Goblins at Gringotts, about selling his gold as he planned.

 

It took awhile to sell his seventy thousand galleons, seeing that the Goblins were against selling the galleons into the Muggle World. Something about treaties with the Ministry of Magic, to keep the Muggle World from accidentally learning about the Magical World. However, agreeing that Gringotts would get ten percent of the money, and getting the galleons altered a bit, the Goblins agreed to sell Harry’s galleons into pounds before some of it would be turned into galleons again. Seventy thousand galleons would go back into Harry’s Trust Vault, the rest would go into a new Vault under the name Maverick, which no one to know who really owned it. And as long as Harry didn’t do anything against Gringotts, the Goblins wouldn’t tell anyone that he owned the vault.

 

Anyway, the Goblins were able to sell the galleons at twenty-five pounds a coin, to total one million, seven hundred and fifty thousand pounds. Out of that one hundred seventy thousand pounds was given to the Goblins. Half of the money would stay in pounds, where the rest of it would become galleons which would be: eighty seven thousand five hundred galleons. Harry asked the Goblins to to take seventy thousand galleons from the Maverick Vault every so often and repeat the process, but keep the money in the Maverick Vault.

 

And whilst he was at Gringotts, he talked to them about getting staff for his establishment. The Goblins suggested that for cleaning and cooking staff, he should get some magical creatures known as House-Elves from a place down Knockturn Alley. They explained that House-Elves were the ideal staff for Harry, as they would keep his secrets, and would normally stay of sight unless told otherwise. As for the other staff that Harry would need, Dealers, Cashiers and such, they would look into it, but they would be willing Harry to hire a few young Goblins as Cashiers.

 

They explained that this would allow Harry the people he needed, and give the young Goblins who want to work at Gringotts, the experience working with money and people. So it would work out not only for Harry, but for Gringotts too, as they would have a place to send the new bankers to learn how to deal with money and people.

 

After dealing with things in Gringotts for now, Harry went to the Mystic Alley to see if he could create the comic book as him as an Earth Mystic in it. Harry had to ask around, but he was able to find a comic publisher, and after some talks they agreed to do such a comic, even a few story books about him and he would have about ten percent of the sells once they come out.

 

Not long after sorting out his money problems for their establishment, Harry helped out one of Charlotte’s friends clients by stealing from their warehouses and burning down said warehouses. This help Harry get the furniture needed for their plans, the furniture was high styled stuff too, which was even better. And over the following months before the establishment opened, Harry done two more jobs like this to get even more furniture that they would need.

 

Other than dealing with the money, getting furniture, Harry meet with the former Pit Boss known as Bowser came and taught Harry what he needed to run such an establishment. One of the things that Bowser told Harry he should do was to hide the identities of the people that worked for him by wearing masks, so that if the police were able to enter the establishment undercover, they could not find out who they were. And although he would be looking like someone else, he would still need to wear a mask too, as it would be suspicious if he didn’t. Something Harry would have to decide about later.

 

And by December of that year, Harry was able to change his looks to a twenty-five year old black bald man, with a scar across his left eye, and on his arms. The idea was to make him stand out, make it so that people won’t think about pushing him around. At this time with the help of the Goblins, the establishment The Underground Asylum (A/N if you guys can think of another name, I would like to hear it.) opened.

 

**_ To be Continued! _ **

 

Author’s Note: Here ends the fifth part of the Harry’s Childhood Saga, I would like to thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.

 

I hope what I have done with the chapter, and how I set things up in the story. I’m still looking for OC Mystics, and if you were reading the side story, I’m looking for OC Books of Zeref’s: Etherious. If you can help me, please let me know of any ideas you might have. Any that I like, I’ll use in this story and give you thanks for them.

 

Either way, I would like to thank you once again for reading and I hope you spare a few minutes to leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter, and any ideas you might have for the future chapters, and any powers you would like to be used in the story.

 

Next time on Rise of Overlord Vulcan: Unless you the readers can think of anything to add for Harry’s Childhood, I’ll be closing things up so that I can start Harry’s first year at Hogwarts.

 

Harry’s Powers: Jump, Summoning, Levitating, Banishing and Repairing, Shapeshifting, invisibility, creating and launching small spheres of earth, and low powered projectiles of earth.

 

Lucy’s Powers: Other than the powers that Harry had, they were low powered, her main skills were the following: Shapeshifting and the ability to change into animals, humans and humanoid animals, cloning, and another pair of arms to grow out of the side of her body.

 

Charlotte’s Powers: Earth Abilities…

 

Thought of the Day: Why Snape and Dumbledore are part of the problem within the Wizarding World… (I know that it isn’t a real world, but this is something that bothers me.)

 

There’ll be many of you who’ll be shouting at me saying that they are the good guys: what I have to say is this. Yes they might be the good guys, who want to save people’s lives and defeat the Dark Forces in the world. But to me, in the long run, they are part of the problem within the Wizarding World. Before you say I’m a basher of the characters, which is true, but here is my thought as to why I think they are a problem to their world.

 

Let’s start of with Snape and how he was the reason behind the lack of Healers and Aurors, you might not think so but think about it. Look how at his attitude towards anyone who’s not Slytherin, look at poor Neville Longbottom. Yes he needs to be hard as it is a dangerous class, but if he actually showed them what to do, and tell them where they are going wrong they would be better at the class. All he does is to make snide remarks and sneers at people. This is the reason why many people quit the class after their OWL’s, because of his attitude towards him. That’s even if they get the O in their the OWL’s to get into the next year, with the way he teaches is hard to do.

 

Now with Dumbledore, he is the reason for Snape being at Hogwarts and let him get away with the way he acts, any other Headmaster would force the teacher to act more properly as they should act. Then it is the Defence Against the Dark Arts Class, he believed that the class was cursed and yet he done nothing to change it, he didn’t get a Curse Breaker to see if there was one and have it removed, and if they couldn’t, he could rename the class, change rooms or start a new class to deal with the problem. Now for two other classes, History of Magic and Muggle Studies: why keep a ghost teacher if only going on mainly about Goblins, and sending people to sleep. How were any of the students meant to learn anything, so that they won’t repeat past mistakes? As for Muggle Studies, why keep a class that’s so out of date from what I remember of the class?

 

Now the other problems that Dumbledore made for the Wizarding World, he has three important jobs: The Headmaster to Hogwarts. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, who has the final say in Wizengamot, which is wizarding Britain’s high court of law, when the votes are undecided or deals with people who can’t agree with something and things get out of hand. And lastly he is the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, which is a wizarding intergovernmental organisation, roughly equivalent to the United Nations.

 

Seeing he was famous and respected for defeating the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald, so he could use his power as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump to help and make up laws to make their world better, but he did not - seeing that people listened to him at the time, he could have made the world better. He let things stay as they were, and let things get worse. Or he could have started to change the children’s mind whilst they were at Hogwarts, it is at school where people form opinions and thoughts that’ll make them into the person they’ll become in the future. But once again Dumbledore done nothing to change this, and allowed Purebloods get away with calling Muggle-Borns Mudbloods, and allow people get away with bullying.

 

I know that there are others to blame for the way the Wizarding World was the way it is, but Snape and Dumbledore, Dumbledore mainly, are part of the problem of the Wizarding World.

 


	7. Chapter 6 - Harry's Childhood: Part 6 (End of Harry’s Childhood!)

**_ Chapter Six… _ **

**__ **

**_ Harry's Childhood - Part 6! _ **

**__ **

**_ (End of Harry’s Childhood!) _ **

 

_31st July 2011 - No 4 Privet Drive:_

 

It has been about two and a half years since The Underground Asylum opened, and since then a lot has changed. We find Harry in the living room of No 4 Privet Drive, which was a rare event for him, as he would be either in his room, at Underground Asylum as Maverick or in his underground training area training his powers. The reason he was at his uncle’s and aunt’s place, who were out for the day, was because he was waiting for someone from Hogwarts to pick him up to take him to Diagon Alley - which was the main reason the Dursleys weren't there. So they wouldn’t be around another freak. Not if they were like the little monster that was Harry Potter.

 

Now as Harry was waiting for whoever was going to pick him up, he thought about what happened since The Underground Asylum opened. To start off with The Underground Asylum opened, its reputation grew within the Underworld of Crime.

 

When Harry first opened Underground Asylum, he thought it would be hard seeing that the Wizarding World tried to alter the memories of Muggles who found out about magic. But it wasn’t the case, it would seem that little did the Wizarding World knew, as much as they tried to hide the fact that magic was real, it would seem that the Criminal World knew more than the Wizarding World knew. So Harry was able to do more much easier than he first thought.

 

It had it rough patches at the start, but that was slowly dealt with. Sure at the moment people could easily find them, if they wanted to, even if they had removed everything before entering the Asylum. They could use spell on the person, or put a magical item into their body, they could still be found. Luckily they haven’t been found yet, and if they did, whoever found them haven’t done anything yet. But that should be dealt with before the main Underground Asylum opened.

 

As Maverick, he worked with the Gringotts on an idea he had, that would block someone’s power as long as they wore it. He got the idea from watch an episode of X-Men, in it the government invented a collar that blocks mutant powers. But the problem was that people wouldn’t wear such an item without a good reason, which is why he was working with the Goblins. Harry had an idea which would make it so they had to wear it if they want to enter the Asylum, and helped him with another problem: cheaters.

 

At the moment they would enter the Meeting Chamber, they would pay and change in another set of clothes and wear a mask to protect them, and leave everything, even their wands, in a sealed container that only that person could use. Then once they entered the Asylum, they got their chips from the counters and played the games. The thing is that those who were Mystics and was able to use Wandless Magic, could still cheat and steal from others. This was why Harry could explain why they would have to wear such an item, apart for stopping any magical tracking items, it would stop any cheating and theft.

 

And Harry got an idea from hearing about an item that sometimes used in games or a comic, he couldn’t remember where, that kept track of the money the person used and gained. They would have to scan the item over a scanner to add money to the item, or to use it. So if he could copy this item, and combine it so that people can’t use any sort of magic, he was sure people would wear it if they wanted to keep going to Underground Asylum. And seeing that they can only enter at relay points that Blink decided on, his punters know that they wouldn’t be busted by the police easily, unlike other illegal places that they went to. And it was a much better set up to for them to, as many underground betting places wasn’t as it used to be. Underground betting places used to have music, women, drinking and so more, like the Asylum had, but because of tighter policing, they had to do what they wanted in dark and gloomy places.

 

Blink was a God send, she was the same age as Charlotte, but she had purple skin and hair, as she liked the character Blink so much that her magic turned her skin to look like the character. But not only did she have the power of Blink, she had a few powers of Psylocke from the X-Men Comics, at the moment she was able to use the Telekinesis Abilities that Psylocke had, such as  Force Fields and Telekinetic Weapons - which come out purple. Up ‘til recently, she didn’t bother with learning Psylocke’s Telepathy Abilities, as she wanted to learn skills that would able to protect her. But now she had said skills, she had began to see if she could learn Psylocke’s Telepathy Abilities.

 

Because of this, Charlotte’s and Blink’s former clients, and their friends clients, who were the first lot to come to Underground Asylum, told their friends that they trusted about the place. And over time more and more people came, and over time they had to make the temporary Asylum bigger. Allowing them able to put more things into the temporary Asylum.

 

Back to Harry’s idea, seeing that he didn’t know how to combine the two ideas of his, he went to Gringotts for help. If they didn’t know how to do it, they might know someone who could. Sadly they didn’t know, they liked the idea of it, they agreed to put their researchers into making such an item. Harry got the feeling that they wanted to sell such an item to people, so he made a deal with them, if they were able to make the item, they had to give him as many of them as he wanted for free, and give him thirty percent of the sells. Surprisingly, they Goblins were more than enough happy to do so. So henceforth, Harry had another possible income coming to him. That was about a year ago that he talked to the Goblins about it, and it would seem that they were close into making them, about another few months or so. Which made Harry happy, as until such time, he couldn’t open the main Asylum, which would allow him to offer his punters more.

 

On a personal note about the Asylum, as Maverick, Charlotte had him have at least two woman by his side at all time, who only wear black lace knickers. Charlotte explained that this was because it would show who owned Asylum, and the importance he was to the place. And on the word of Bowser, he had two enforcers who were Mystics following him, so that should fights start up, they could deal with it. It didn’t mean that as Maverick, Harry didn’t do anything, people knew him as an Earth Mystic, who used his powers should he have to. This was Harry’s and Charlotte’s idea, as it would make people think that it was Harry who created the Asylum, and so shouldn’t be bothered with.

 

As the years passed since the Asylum opened, the Asylum and the name Maverick gained a good reputation. Because Maverick the boss of the Underground Asylum, where people could go and bet and pay for sex without the police getting at them. And because there were a few private rooms, they could have meetings without fear of others finding out what was being said. This was one of the reasons why so many came to Underground Asylum, they could do what they like - as long as they don’t make problems for the establishment - and not worry getting caught. Harry couldn’t wait for the Goblins to finish the item that would block people using magic, as he then could open up the main Underground Asylum, and get more people in.

 

Now when he wasn’t running the Asylum, doing school work, or working on the main Asylum, he was training with Lucy and Charlotte. He kept up with his old training, mainly his shapeshifting, invisibility (which he now could be fully invisible for about an hour.) Also he was working on his earth abilities (which he could do almost everything that Charlotte could do but he was not as powerful,) and his fire abilities. One of his fire abilities he was working on, was his Pyroportation, or better known as Fire Teleportation,  and Jumping Skills: for his Jumping ability, he was now Jump to France and Ireland, he suspected he could go anyway if he wanted to, but seeing that he had no reason at the moment he didn’t try.

 

As for his training with Pyroportation, Harry was able to do so with a few months after the Asylum was opened, but it was only with a few meters of where he was. Harry was able to gain the ability about three months after Asylum was opened. To begin with Harry was only able to fire teleport about five metres from where he was, but over time he was able to teleport feather and feather away.

 

Another ability he was working on, was how to make weapons out of fire, like swords and axes. It was within the last few months he also decided that spamming fireballs, and other projection attacks was both wasteful and not very useful when people got up close and personal in a fight. So he decided to make his fire ability so he can fight in close range fights, the most he could do right now was a small digger.

 

He wasn’t only training on his old skills, but he had started to learn a few of the new ones that he wanted to learn for a while now. The first was learning to fly as he wanted to do for some time: it took a while but he he learnt that if he manipulated his fire right, he was able to fly; just like the the Human Torch from the Fantastic Four comics. It took some time, but before his tenth birthday Harry had learned how to fly without any mishaps. He could never get very high, since he didn't want to be spotted, but he did it whenever he could get away with it; he felt free, alive, in the air. It was like he was born to be in the air.

 

Next, he finally started to learn to transform into something like the Ghost Rider. He started off small, his tiny toe, as if couldn’t turn it back, no one would be able to see it. After months of training, and Lucy and Charlotte encouraging him, Harry was able to transform his whole leg into a skeleton leg. It took a while to get used to walk on it, but when he could he did he learnt he started on his other leg. Over time Harry was able to transform both his legs and arms into only bone, he had yet started his head or body yet, as he didn’t have the courage to do so. The reason for it was because the head or body held the important parts of him that kept him living, and until he could find a way to learn a way to transform without the risk of dying he wasn’t going to do more just yet.

 

Anyway, other than learning his Ghost Rider’s powers, he begun to learn a few demonic powers to go with them. It was before his tenth birthday, and at first Harry wasn’t sure which demonic power to pick, after talking about it, Lucy decided it was for the best that he tries to summon demonic creatures. She explained that whilst he'll gain followers and allies in the future, before that and even after finding them, he'll often find himself fighting alone and need someone to back him up, and so being able to summon demonic creatures help with that.

 

So when Harry got the time when he wasn’t training his other skills, Harry tried to summon a demonic creature. It took a while seeing that he had a lot on his plate, but by the end of last month, he was able to summon two skeleton warriors to his side. He just wished his sister was here to see it.

 

Magical training was the only thing that Harry was learning, he was learning to street fight on the advice of Bowser. The former Pit Boss emphasised that Harry should learn how to fight without magic, as one day he might run into someone who is either stronger than him, or for whatever reason, he could not use his magic. Harry had to admit that the former Pit Boss had a point, and so agreed to have one of Bowser’s friends train him in street fighting when he got the time.

 

All things said though, there is an old saying, all good things come to an end, and in Harry’s case, the good time with his sister had came to an end. You see like all imaginary friends, over time the often slowly disappears - just like Lucy did.

 

You see since the Underground Asylum opened, over the next year and a half, Harry was either busy with school, training or running the Asylum. Because of this, Harry was so caught up in everything that was happening that he didn’t realize her advice becoming less and less frequent and she was appearing less and less. He only thought she was talking to either Charlotte or their new friend Blink, who after being friends with Harry for a few months could see her.

 

It wasn’t until Harry woke up on his tenth birthday and didn’t hear his sister’s customary good morning and birthday greeting that he realized what was happening; he was devastated at this. With Lucy, he wouldn’t be where he was today, he wouldn’t have found out about his powers, have a healthy body, had friends, or even own Asylum. So it was no wonder that he was devastated, Lucy was everything to him and now she was gone.

 

But with the thanks to Charlotte, Blink and Bowser, he was eventually able to recover from losing Lucy. But he would often think back to the times with his imaginary sister fondly. Those times that he wasn’t alone, those were good times. Even now he would use what he thought she would do in the situations he found himself in to get out of trouble.

 

She was the one who helped and give him the confidence to mould to his sly and smart side, giving him the idea to keep things from people, teaching him how to lie convincingly and with the help of Charlotte, help him create the Underground Asylum.

 

The ability to lie convincingly was a useful skill to have, and it came in handy many times when his pyromaniac tenancies got the best of him, now that he didn’t have a sister to caution him against such behaviour, and he was found at the scene of a fire more often. Sure he had the others, but they won’t Lucy who had a bit power on controlling his behaviour when he got out of hand.

 

The Mystic Knights came round the area to find the 'Mysterious Firebomber,'  a name that the papers began to call him for the jobs he did for people who wanted their insurance money. At first they didn’t think it was him, but seeing that he was at the scene of the fires more often, and knowing he was a Fire Mystic, they began to question him. But thanks to no proof being left that he had anything to do with the fires, they couldn’t do anything to him at the moment.

 

Either way time passed about a few weeks before eleventh birthday, he got a Hogwarts letter that he was suspecting he would get. At first he wasn’t sure how to handle the letter, should he send a reply or not, and if so, how should he reply to it. Harry knew that it was most likely Dumbledore that sent him to his aunt’s and uncle’s if what he found out was true, and if so he would most than likely knew how he would be treated and suspect and hoping that Harry wouldn’t learn much about magic. So this way he could send someone to rescue him, and bring him into the Wizarding World. It didn’t help that the letter didn’t tell him where to get his things, and how to reply when there was no owl waiting for him with said reply. Making Harry wonder what to do… should he go to Hogwarts or not, if he couldn’t trust the Headmaster.

 

After talking to Charlotte, Blink and Bowser, it was decided that it was for the best to go to Hogwarts, so he could gain allies from his own age range. The problem was how to handle Dumbledore, as they didn’t what his plans were for Harry. It was after getting the same letter in two days in a row, they knew something was up, as normally they would not send a second letter so soon. So it was either wait until Dumbledore had enough of sending letters until he sent someone to get Harry, or send a reply now.

 

After the third day of three letters appearing, it was decided that Harry should reply, informing the Headmaster he would be coming. But at the same time, informing the Headmaster that he didn’t trust him, this is so that the old man knew where each other stood.

 

It was about two days later that Harry got a letter from Albus Dumbledore, saying that he could send someone to take him into Diagon Alley on his birthday. He couldn’t send someone sooner, as everyone who could do so, was busy and couldn’t help until then.

 

So here he was, waiting for whoever would be picking him up to take him to Diagon Alley, when there was a loud thumping sound, and the room felt like it was in a small earthquake. Standing up Harry went, to the door to see who did this.

 

As Harry opened the door, he saw a giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. Harry was somewhat amazed at the size of the man, and had to wonder if he was a half-giant he read about in one of the books he got from Diagon Alley one time.

 

“Can I help you sir?” asked Harry. He suspected that he was the one who was picking him up to take him to Diagon Alley, but he wanted to make sure it was.

 

“Greetings, I’m Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts.” introduced the man giant.

 

**_ To be Continued! _ **

 

**_Author’s Note:_** Here ends the sixth and final part of the Harry’s Childhood Saga, I hope you have enjoyed this saga, I would like to thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. I know that some of you might think that this saga was boring, and I’ll admit it was in a way, but I was setting up things for Harry’s time at Hogwarts and what is going to happen during the next few years there.

 

I hope what I have done with the chapter, and how I set things up in the story. I’m still looking for OC Mystics, and if you were reading the side story, I’m looking for OC Books of Zeref’s: Etherious. If you can help me, please let me know of any ideas you might have. Any that I like, I’ll use in this story and give you thanks for them.

 

Either way, I would like to thank you once again for reading and I hope you spare a few minutes to leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter, and any ideas you might have for the future chapters, and any powers you would like to be used in the story.

 

**_Next time on Rise of Overlord Vulcan:_** Next time on Overlord Vulcan, it’ll be an interlude about Dumbledore, and his thoughts about the Mystics, and how they had changed things and they have affected his plans so far.

 

**_Beta Reader Needed:_** I'm looking for a Beta Reader to help me, if you are good at spellings, grammar and sentence structure, please let me know ASAP, as I need the help. So if you're interested in helping me please let me know, I'm also after someone who can help with coming up with original ideas and plots - this bit is optional. Also if it is possible, I'm looking for someone who'll can help add and remove things from the story to make it better, and not someone who'll just do one or two words here and there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, but I would like to ask to spare a few minutes and leave a comment to what you think of the story. As Feedback is important to us writers, as it helps make use better and give us the change to see what you think of the story, and where to go next. Without you, we cannot write our works... so please spare a few moments to tell me what you think, and what you would like to see happen next/


End file.
